War of Giants
by germancutie88
Summary: Luce had always been a hard headed child. Never listening to words of caution. Always doing the complete opposite of what was asked. What happens when her father makes her marry an Orc Chief? Love? Friendship? Hatred? Read and find out. Rated M for language. No smut yet. Will change Summary if I do.
1. Abandoned

Luce had always been a hard headed child. Never listening to words of caution. Always doing the complete opposite of what was asked. She was a bit unruly but headstrong like her father. A trait her mother admired and he despised completely. She was the only girl in a family of 6 boys. She was also the youngest she was aged at 21.

Her skin was the color of earth her eyes like honey. Her hair was as black as the night and her curly tresses reached to her mid back. It was always wild and untamed. Much like her personality.

She stood at 5'10. Her strong lean body defined well.

Luce always looked at the rules as more of guidelines than actually carved in stone. Which is why when the youngest of her brothers, who was older than her suggested they hike to the Orc encampment she had no qualms about doing so.

Which is why even during a time of peace they were right in the outside of the Orc camp spying. It wasn't forbidden for them to be there but her father had forbid them to go alone. By alone he meant without an official escort.

"Luce I dare you to steal something from one of them. A trinket of sorts. So we can brag to our friends that we were here."

Luce wasn't stupid. A thrill seeker yes. A dummy she was not.

"You're kidding. If I was to get caught father would have our heads. If there was anything left after the Orc's are done with me. Besides, I care not for your friends."

Her brother Xavier laughed.

"The point is not to get caught little sister."

"I'm not doing it. You want something, get it yourself, you idiot."

"Fine let's go down to the quarry and see if we can spot any there." Her brother suggested and Luce agreed.

The quarry was deep and was a major source of water for the Orc encampment. The two of them hid in a tree and waited. It was empty at the moment.

"Suppose we will ever have a war with them again?"

Her brother asked excitedly. Luce frowned. She was young, but she understood combat fairly well and also knew the history of the war with orcs before the peace treaty.

"I fear for the day you are ever allowed to be king Xavier. You speak of war like it's a good thing."

Xavier looked at his sister as if she were a peasant.

"You speak of was as though it's not necessary."

"Necessary for whom? Men who are bored and want power and to be in control? None of those things interests me."

"Of course not you're a girl. Nothing should interest you except getting married and giving someone and heir."

Luce was about to punch her brother but voices stilled both their movements. There were 3 orcs approaching the quarry.

Xavier wanted to get closer but Luce shook her head. The point was not to get caught.

Xavier hushed her and climbed down the tree and crawled through the bushes. Luce stayed put. She watched as the orcs were talking. She couldn't hear about what. Suddenly Xavier sneezed and drew the attention of all 3 orcs.

They found him easily.

"A human boy trespassing?" One of the orcs said as the grabbed Xavier by his shirt.

"Please don't kill me." Xavier begged as big tears rolled down his cinnamon colored cheeks.

Luce pulled a dagger out of her boots and jumped out of the tree landing gracefully in front of the orcs. Her dagger pointed at the one holding her brother.

"Let him go, or I shall gut you like a pig."

The orcs looked at her for a moment then proceeded to laugh at her mockingly. Even saying something she couldn't understand.

Luce didn't take kindly to being laughed at. She was a better fighter than all her brothers. She was even a master bowman.

Kicking the orcs hand and with one quick movement of her dagger she freed her brother and the dagger was pressed up against the heart of Orc who had been holding him.

All laughter immediately stopping.

"I'm sorry was I interrupting a joke that had been told? I'm sorry. Go on please tell it. I too would like to laugh." Her free hand can to reset under her chin. To show she was waiting.

Luce was smirking and the Orc she was now holding hostage was stunned but then he smiled.

"Do you know who I am little one?"

Luce shook her head no.

"I am Chieftain Atturdan Bloodwolf"

Luce was unfazed.

"What is your name?" He asked her gently pushing her hand that held the dagger, away from his heart.

"Don't tell him. You should've cut the Orc filth down." Her brother whimpered from behind her. Luce turned around and slapped him

"Get ahold of yourself. You look weak. Crying like a little girl. Shut up and let me handle this."

She turned back to face the Orc who had asked her, her name.

"My name is Luce. Princess of South Sprannog, this is my brother Xavier prince of South Sprannog."

The Orc put his hand over his chest and bowed his head slightly. Luce did the same thing.

"What are you and your sister doing here?" The Orc was still smiling. The two behind her started laughing. Clearly making a joke at her brothers crying.

"That is my brother, we wandered too far from home. Now if we don't have any problems we will be on our way."

Luce backed up and grabbed her brother. The king nodded and the other 2 orcs moved so she and her brother could leave. Her brother took off first. Not even daring to look back to see if Luce was following him.

Just as Luce was about to follow her brother, the king said something that made her stop.

"I hope to see you again little Luce. You will make a fine warrior someday."

Luce nodded then took off into the night after her brother.

The Chieftain looked down to where Luce had been standing. Her dagger lay on the ground. The king picked it up and studied it. By the dagger alone you could tell she was royalty. It had many jewels inlaid in the hilt. Even her name had been engraved into the blade.

"I think we should return something that has been forgotten." He said as he smiled happily and walked off back towards the encampment.

* * *

It was the next day when Luce and her brother were practicing their riding in the meadow. They were summoned by their father, King Lannis.

Walking into the great hall Luce and Xavier were met with the stares of many Orcs. As they got close to her father's throne they were met with the same Orc Chief from last night.

Luce's eyes widened in recognition then she dropped her head. Her father rose from his throne. The waves of anger wafting off of him.

"I was going to ask the two of you if you had any idea what king _ was talking about but the look on your faces tell me that you do."

Their father continued to walk down the steps. Luce picked her head up and eyed him defiantly.

Her father walked right up to her his eyes full of hatred. Luce did not care.

"You do know you attacked their Chief don't you?"

Luce let out a huff.

"It's not like I knew he was the Chief before I attacked him. Besides I didn't even kill him. See he's fine I didn't even give him a scratch I hardly can see the need for your theatrics." Luce crossed her arms and stared her father down.

"Do you not know what could've happened? You are such a daft girl. I wish you used your head for once. You have brought disgrace to this family. Always running around like a male child. Fighting like a male child. Sometimes I wish you had never been born."

Luce's head fell. It was just like her father to openly display his hatred for her. She was angry. She was the smartest child out of her siblings. So what if she wasn't girly. Luce reigned in her boiling temper. She continued to listen to her father berate her.

"You have not suitable suitors. No one wanting to deal with the headache of being out done, I'm sure. Pretty you are but unladylike so. You should've been here attending one of your many etiquette lessons. No you were off doing things I've specifically told you not to do!"

The Atturdan did not come here to make the girl get in trouble. He had only come to return the dagger that she had dropped. He was not a soft Orc but his heart wept for the girl who would make a fine Orc had she been born one. The King should be proud that she was fearless and brave. Not condemning her for it.

"So send me away. You've wanted to since mother became ill! Just do it and be done with it. Although I don't remember you saying that when I best every single one of your sons in combat."

Luce angrily yelled back not caring if present company heard her.

"Do you know it was Xavier's idea to go? Do you know he cried until I rescued him? Even after I had freed him your son begged for me to slay the Chief. Who brings dishonor now? Your daft son who willingly wanted to start a war? You may hate and despise me but the future of your kingdom is at risk. By a bunch of men who should've been born women."

King Lannis struck Luce. He struck her so hard that she fell to the ground. Luce picked herself up and wiped her bleeding mouth. Not giving him the satisfaction of crying she smiled and continued to speak.

"You even hit like your sons. Perhaps you were born a girl too?"

King Lannis reared his hand back in rage. Luce did not flinch. Hitting her again would serve no purpose. He had a better idea. Only he needed to speak with the Orc Chief to set his plan in motion.

"Chief Atturdan please stay tonight let your men rest. There are many things I wish to discuss with you."

Atturdan nodded his head and followed the King Lannis into a room off the side of the throne room.

Luce turned to her brother.

"At any time did you think to speak up and defend me brother?" Luce's eyes flashed with anger.

Her brother said nothing.

"Ugh, just pathetic. I'm going riding. If your father asks be sure to tell him."

Luce stormed out of the throne room.

* * *

Luce returned from her ride drenched in sweat her hair like a lion's mane from the wind. The Orc's had set up a small camp in the meadow near the stables. It was unusual that her father was so welcoming. Yes, there was peace but it didn't stop him from spewing his hatred he had for them.

Luce didn't care if they were Orc's. There were bad beings everywhere period. Her father being one of them. There was even a rumor that he was crazy and practiced the dark arts. Luce wouldn't be surprised if he did. She didn't care. She was going to leave in 2 weeks' time anyway. Just as soon as the clock struck 12 for 21st birthday.

"I came to return this to you."

Luce turned around and looked at the dagger in Atturdan's outstretched hand.

"Thank you." She replied taking the dagger back.

"I did not come to cause a quarrel between you and your father. Only to ask for aid and return this to you. Had I known his displeasure for you I would've given it to a maid."

Luce tucked the dagger away into her boot.

"You did not cause a quarrel. You were only just another reason he misplaced his anger. I care not. Neither should you."

Luce smiled and walked away from the king with a small bow. He watched her leave. Wishing that he had told her of the arrangement her father just made.

* * *

Luce as usual was late to breakfast and wasn't in a dress or her Tierra. Instead she was in riding leggings and a green tunic. Her hair tied up messily. She wore a brown combat boots as well.

Luce sat down at the table no one greeted her or even looked at her. Which was weird. Usually her brothers bid her good morning but there was nothing.

"Do the rest of you hate me now too?" She asked plucking a biscuit from the table and heading towards the door.

King Lannis stopped her.

"Luce you need to stay."

She turned around bracing herself for the verbal assault he was sure to unleash it never came.

"Why do I need to stay. You've never cared if I left before."

"Your future husband is coming to retrieve you."

Rue looked around the room. No one's eyes meeting here.

"So this is why everyone is quite. So you've arranged a marriage for me. Didn't you just say no one wanted me out of fear of being outdone?"

Just then the doors opened and the Orc Chief walked in. He looked cleaner than usual. Even a little handsome.

Luce looked at her father then back at the Orc Chief. Then it hit her. He was making her marry the Orc.

Two guards approached Luce who took them out easily and ran over to her father toppling him over, chair and all. She straddled him dagger pressed to his neck. A thin line of blood dribbled down his neck.

"Is this the fate you've planned for me?"

Her father just laughed. His strangled laugh echoed throughout the halls. Her oldest brother D'Artagnan, placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Let him go Luce. It is not worth it."

Luce stood up and placed her dagger back into her boot. King Lannis also rose.

"You dare attack your king."

"You are no king of mine. You are nothing but a coward." Luce spat as she was surrounded by guards.

"You will be taken to your chambers where you will be scrubbed clean and prepared for your wedding this evening. You will leave and join your husband and his people tonight. Your marriage will unite our kingdoms even more. Be glad you are making this sacrifice."

Luce spat at her father's feet.

"You are an evil man. I long for the day you are murdered so I can then to spit on your grave."

"I care not. He could give you to his infantry to ravage and I wouldn't bat an eye."

"The jail you plan for me is the one you're going to rot in father. Mark my words."

Luce turned around and glared at the Orc Chief. They hadn't exchanged many words but he had been friendly. Why didn't he mention it last night when he had returned her dagger? Perhaps that's why he had come here all along. To ask for her hand in marriage. Luce made sure he saw her anger before the guards blocked her view.

* * *

Luce was currently preparing to leave her childhood home. The wedding had taken place and she had said nothing but her vows, in which she was forced to do so. Her father had come to her and threatened to kill her sickly mother if she didn't marry the Orc King. Or if she ran away after the wedding. For her mother she would do anything.

Luce promised herself she would not cry that she would be strong. Strong enough to return one day and make good on her promise to spit on his grave.

Walking outside to where her new husband and his companions were Luce's horse was ready. Her family was there to bid her goodbye. She ignored them all save for D'artagnan. He was her favorite brother and the oldest.

"I will miss you sister." He embraced her picking her up off the ground a little.

"I will miss you too. Please look after mother."

"Do not worry I will. You look after yourself. If you ever need anything send word and you will have it. Just because you're married doesn't mean you have been banished. This will always be your home."

"I love you D'artagnan. You are all I have left in this world."

"I love you too little sister. Be well."

Mounting her horse, she looked forward ready to leave. Ready to be consumed by a new fear. Living with orcs and worse mating with one.

The thought alone scared her. She had never lain with a man before. Would he be rough? Would he beat her and treat her harshly? Whatever the case she reminded herself to be strong and to only fight when necessary.

Atturdan watched his new wife's disposition. Her expression stone cold. Her long inky hair blowing in the wind. At least she was pleasant to look at. He was not exactly pleased with marrying a human but he saw an opportunity to have the two races United and took it. He needed help with their giant problem and King Lannis had offered his aid if he accepted her as his wife. So he did. Perhaps maybe he could grow to love her and she him. If not, then he vowed to never mistreat her and perhaps after the giant problem had be resolved let her return home.

* * *

It didn't take long for Luce to reach her new home. She was greeted with stares and questioning looks. She tunes out everything the king had said as he introduced her to his people.

His tent was large. The largest she had ever seen. What was she supposed to do now? Get naked and consummate the marriage.

Atturdan stood watching his wife as she observed the tent.

"You are welcome to anything here. My sister Semner will come tomorrow to help you get adjusted and show you around."

Luce turned to face Atturdan. Her eyes held sadness. She began to remove her tunic. He stopped her. Although he was curious to see her womanly body.

"There will be no need for that. I do not bed women who aren't agreeable. When the time comes it will be your decision."

Luce was speechless. She wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. She put her shirt back on and sat down on the bed.

"I do not know what you expect from me. So I think it's best to tell me your expectations so I can meet them. Or at least try. I'm sorry you didn't get a better wife. The only thing I'm good at is fighting and shooting a bow. I won't make any trouble. There is nothing left fighting for."

Luce hung her head never meeting his eyes. Afraid to. Maybe he would change his mind about bedding her.

"You have no expectations except not to lie. There is no honor in it. When you meet my sister tomorrow she will show you around and get you used to things. I have some business to take care of. Sleep well. No harm will come to you here. If you need me I will be in the war tent."

Luce muttered her thanks and fell back into the bed and curled into a ball. For some strange reason she felt a little comfort in her new husband's words. Don't lie. Easy enough. She had always just blurted out what she was thinking anyway. She never cared for lies too hard to remember. Maybe she could fit in here.

 **A/N: So this story it not meant to be historically accurate. It is just a simple inter-species story. I played the games briefly. My friend wanted me to write this story for her so I promised her that I would. I don't know how often I'm going to update so don't hold your breath. Maybe at least once a week who knows, I sure don't. I don't want you canon people jumping down my throat about names locations or anything that doesn't seem to fit right. Please it's a fanfic. I have creative liberty. If you don't like this story just don't read. Also in case you didn't understand when describing the characters. They are African-American based as far as looks. Let me know your thoughts.**


	2. The Gift

The next day Luce awoke to being alone in the tent. She wasn't complaining she was just curious as to why her husband didn't return. What business did he have to attend to? Was she not allowed to know these things? Running a hand through her hair Luce contemplated if she even wanted to know.

Rising from the bed and stretching Luce spotted fresh fruit and meat had been set on one of the tables. It was a lot of food. More than she could even eat in a week and she liked to eat.

Deciding to at least change her clothes first. Luce walked over to her trunk and opened it. She could wear a dress but if she was going to be walking around a camp all day she wanted to be comfortable. Luce stripped herself of her clothing and checked her reflection in a mirror.

"Rise and shine my new sister-"

Luce hurriedly tried to cover herself to no avail. She scrambled for her clothes.

"Well You most certainly aren't an Orc. Although I'm sure my brother won't be able to take his eyes off of this site." The female Orc teased Luce as she crossed her arms and studied the human.

Luce hurriedly put her clothes on. Just as she was about to demand that she explain herself her husband walked in. She thanked the Gods she was dressed this time. It didn't stop a deep blush from tinging her cheeks.

Atturdan looked at his sister then back at Luce. His sister standing there smiling. Luce looked embarrassed.

"Have you two met before?" He asked curiously, motioning between the two of them.

Luce shook her head.

"No brother we haven't. Your little wife here is flustered because I saw her naked. I don't know why we pretty much have the same thing. Except my chest is way bigger than hers."

Luce's mouth dropped open. She couldn't believe she had just said that. Atturdan looked at Luce and smiled.

"Do not tease her sister. It is not nice. You want her to like you. Not despise you."

Semner laughed and walked over to Luce.

"I am Semner. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Luce bowed and introduced herself stumbling over her words.

"I um...my… my name is Luce. Nice to meet you as well."

Semner started laughing.

"You've never been with a man have you? No need to answer I can tell."

Luce wanted to bury her face into a pillow and hide for the rest of her life. She couldn't necessarily do that so she searched her mind for something to say but nothing came out.

"Semner, leave the girl alone. Humans have different customs. Mating is not done before a woman finds a husband unless she is not a respectable woman. Am I right?"

Luce looked at Atturdan. Was he too trying to tease her?

"When you are a princess pre-marital relationships are frowned upon. Women who aren't can love more freely. I don't think it makes them any less respectable. If anything I think it makes them admirable to be able to figure out what it is you like."

"Ooo you hear that brother? She may be a virgin but at least she is somewhat curious. That will make for fun for when the two of you ya know-"

"Okay Semner that is enough. I came to retrieve the both of you. I have a gift for Luce." Atturdan outstretched his hand waiting for Luce to take it.

"Can I put my boots on first?" She asked timidly. Atturdan nodded his head and looked at his sister who was smiling way too hard.

"Sumner she isn't a shiny new toy."

"I don't think that at all. I'm glad to have another woman around. Although why are you wearing so many clothes?"

Luce looked down and checked her appearance. She was wearing leggings a tunic and her riding boots. How was she wearing too many clothes?

"I'm not wearing to many clothes. In fact, if my father were here he would be yelling for me to be wearing more clothes."

Semner nodded her head and hummed. Her brother had told her about the relationship between King Lannis and Luce. He sounded like a terrible man who was teetering on the edges of sanity. Semner walked over to where Luce was standing.

"You are one of us now. We will have some clothes made, so you can look the part."

Luce smiled and nodded her head. She turned towards her husband and looped her arm through his. She inhaled. He smelled good. She thought Orc's were supposed to smell bad and have poor hygiene. How misinformed she had been.

Stepping out of the tent Atturdan lead his wife through a maze of more tents even a marketplace. Where more Orc's stopped to greet their Chief. He was sure to introduce her to all. Luce wasn't met with any looks of disapproval, for that she was thankful. This arrangement was hard enough.

After a few more minutes of walking the game to a large stable like area. Luce could not see what was inside. Her husband released her arm and asked her to close her eyes. Luce did as she was asked. She couldn't remember the last time she was surprised by something. She was excited. Atturdan so far had been nothing but pleasant even perhaps a little sweet. She was definitely starting to like being here. More so than back in her home lands.

Luce closed her eyes as Atturdan lead her. His words of caution making her heart flutter a little. He wasn't supposed to be nice. He was supposed to be mean so she could be mean and isolate away from everyone.

"Okay you may open your eyes now."

Luce opened her eyes and gazed in front of her. There stood a very large all black Dire wolf. Its eyes were a blue. Against the dark coat of the wolf they were beautiful and vibrant. Luce took a few steps forward and the wolf bowed its head. Luce turned back around and looked at Atturdan and Semner.

"Is he for me?" She could barely contain her happiness. Her eyes gleamed with excitement. Atturdan returned her smile and approached the wolf.

"He is yours. You are my wife now and it is custom that I give you a gift. He is still a little young but that is fine. You are small, so he will be perfect to learn on right now. This does not mean you cannot ride your horse. I just wanted you to feel welcome here."

Luce let out a squeal of excitement and ran over to the wolf to pet him. Atturdan watched thoroughly pleased he had been able to make her happy. Semner approached him.

"Who knew the infamous Atturdan could have a soft side." She bumped his elbow with her own.

"You have been seeing my soft side for years."

"I know; it is nice to see you care for another."

Luce turned back around and faced them both.

"Does he have a name?"

"That will be for you to decide. I am very sorry to have to leave you Luce. I will see you again later."

He turned to leave but Luce stopped him.

"Wait." She called out as she walked up to him and gave him a hug. She quickly pulled away and turned back around to face Semner.

"So what do you think would be a good name."

Atturdan held back the urge to smile. He nodded at Semner and made his way out of the stables.

"You can name him anything you want. A saddle is being made for you but you can try to ride him without one if you like."

Semner offered her a hand and helped her up onto the wolf.

"It's so much higher than being on a horse!" Luce exclaimed.

"It's just like a horse. Give him a command and watch him go."

Semner retrieved her Dire wolf and met Luce outside.

"Have you thought of a name yet?"

Luce nodded her head.

"I believe I have." Semner lead Luce out of the crowded area to a field that would be better suited for riding.

"Well go on tell me."

"Artemis."

"Isn't that the name of a human moon goddess?"

Luce nodded her head.

"It's a female name."

"So, I've always thought it a nice name. Besides Atturdan said it was for me to decided. I have decided to call him Artemis."

"Very well then Luce. Let's see what you and Artemis can do."

* * *

A few hours later Semner showed Luce how to properly care for her Dire wolf and was walking her towards the training grounds when they ran into Shelur. Shelur was deeply in love with Atturdan. The two of them had even been intimate with each other. Atturdan had never made her his. He never completely trusted her.

Luce sat on one of the wooden post that made up the fence when Shelur approached them.

"So this is the human wife of the new Chief." Shelur smiled sweetly. Luce was on guard.

"You will her address her properly Shelur. Show your queen some respect."

Shelur laughed.

"Or you'll what? Tell your brother? That's all you can do seeing as you're an Orc who can't fight."

Luce frowned. Who was the woman? Shelur whipped her head and looked at Luce.

"I can't imagine that you would survive mating with Atturdan. I couldn't even imagine a thing like you would please him. You are tiny and frail. Why he chose you is beyond me."

Luce let out a chuckle. Whoever this she-orc was did not understand who she was messing with.

"You're right it is _beyond_ you. It is not for you to understand. Only him and I."

Shelur didn't mask her surprise very well.

"You dare speak to me in such a way."

"Shelur I suggest you walk away now and avoid being reprimanded. Atturdan will not take kindly to your harassment of his bride." Semner rose from her spot on the fence next to Luce.

Shelur backed away.

"You are lucky little human. I would challenge you to Mak'gora if I thought it would be worth it."

Luce was familiar with the term. Fight of honor to the death. She was not afraid to die. She was not afraid to fight. Is this what this she elf wanted? A fight. It was only her first day here and already had made an enemy. Maybe she should just keep her mouth closed and deal with it. She couldn't fight everyone. She had promised herself to choose her battles.

So Luce remained quiet. Shelur snarled.

"You are weak and Atturdan being with you makes him look just as weak."

Luce tried. She had tried to keep her mouth closed but she was not weak. She was so very sick of people judging her. If not for being a woman, then now not being good enough. Fuck this.

"I accept your challenge. That is if you are officially challenging me." Luce got up and brushed passed Shelur. Shelur laughed.

"You will die today. After I watch your soul leave from your eyes I shall feed your corpse to your pretty little Dire wolf."

Atturdan was currently in his general's tent talking strategy when Semner came running in.

"What is the matter Semner? I have no time for games."

Somner was trying to catch her breath. She held up a finger as she sucked in oxygen.

"Luce met Shelur...Mak'gora...accepted." Was all she could sputter out. Atturdan's face hardened. He immediately rushed out of the tent and towards the training field. When he got there the was just about to start.

Luce was at one end of the field hair tightly tied up holding a very large great sword. Shelur was holding an ax. A trumpet sounded and Shelur charged Luce who remained still. He could not stop the fight. It was against the law. He had heard Luce boast about fighting but her brothers were not Orcs. Her brothers were most certainly not Shelur. The greatest female fighter they had. Who had even bested some male Orc's.

Shelur continued to charge Luce. Luce to then began to run. Shelur picked up her ax over her head and brought it down to strike Luce. She was not so lucky. Luce slid between her legs and cut off her left foot as she did so. Causing her to fall on her side. Luce stood up the sliding on the dirt had caused her tunic to rip. She pulled it off. Leaving her in nothing but wrapping around her breast and her leggings. Her perfectly toned abs exposed and covered in dirt. Blood trickling down her arm and torso from the sliding in the dirt. Luce picked up her sword and walked over to Shelur. The crowd was no longer cheering. It was eerily quiet.

Luce had her game face on. Atturdan couldn't help but feel more attracted to her in that moment. Her war face was absolutely beautiful. Walking closer to Shelur who was screaming in pain, Luce picked up her sword and drove it impaled it through her wrist.

Shelur screamed. Luce removed the sword and walked around to her other wrist. She impaled that one too.

Luce leaned down and looked her in the eyes.

"Are you in pain?" Luce roughly tapped her face. Shelur's screaming had died down.

"This is the part where I'm supposed to kill you. But I'm not going to. I'm going to spare your miserable life so you can watch me. So you can be jealous and loathe me entirely. I do not care if you like me. But do you see her-"

Luce turned and pointed to Semner.

"I happen to like her. If you so much as blink at her wrong, I will challenge you again and I will murder you. If you have plans to sabotage my marriage, I will challenge you again and murder you. You have no idea why I am here. You love your people then you should understand why a union such as this came to be. Get yourself cleaned up."

Luce stood up and aggressively pulled the great sword out of Shelur's wrist. Causing her to howl in pain again. Luce felt a little dizzy. Taking a few steps Luce stumbled and fell to her knees and then on her back. The last thing she remembered was seeing Atturdan's face standing over her, then her world went black.

* * *

Luce woke to sharp shooting pain on the right side of her body. Her eyes tried to adjust to the brightly lit room. With a groan she sat up.

"You need to rest more, lay down." Atturdan helped her lay back propping up a few pillows so she could sit up slightly.

He handed her a chalice filled with water that she hungrily gulped down. The cool water soothed her dry aching throat. She handed the cup back to Atturdan.

"Do you remember what happened?" He asked with concern in his eyes.

Luce nodded her head.

"I fought a she Orc. I did not kill her did I?"

Atturdan shook his head.

"No but you had every right to. Even if you didn't fight her. She knows the law. She shouldn't question it. You held your own little one. I couldn't be prouder."

Luce smiled. She had never been praised for her fighting ability by someone whose opinion mattered. Why did her opinion matter?

"How long have I been sleeping?"

"Only a few hours. Enough to worry my poor sister. I had to order her to go back to her own tent."

Atturdan let out a small chuckle. He rose from his spot next to Luce and retrieved s small tray of food.

"If you are going to be active you need to eat. You barely touched your breakfast this morning. Eating gives you strength. We eat a lot here. Your brother D'artagnan told me that you like to eat as well."

He set the tray down on her lap. Luce began to pick at the food. They fell into a comfortable silence.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

Luce stopped eating. Was she getting to comfortable? Was she beginning to develop feelings for him. She honestly didn't even know. She had never liked a man before.

"Why are you being nice to me? Do you feel sorry for me? I don't want to sound ungrateful but I don't want your pity."

"I do not pity you. I'm being cordial because you are my wife whose father has a very strong army. It would not serve me well to mistreat you. Besides you have a spark that I admire. You have a brave heart. Just because I am an Orc doesn't mean that I'm not capable of caring. If we are going to be married it is best to try and make it a good one no?"

Luce searched his face for some sort of sign that he was lying.

"So you are really trying to make this work. Even though I am human? You don't feel stuck with me just because you need my father's army?"

"No little one, I don't. You're not so bad. There have been other human Orc marriages before. I do not disapprove. You will find that most orcs here don't. Whatever you have been taught about Orcs forget it. I will apologize in advance for any she Orc that I have lain with. If they ever attack you again I will have their heads."

Luce looked at her lap in a poor attempt to hide her blushing face. She ate a little more of her food then yawned.

Atturdan removed the tray and returned to her side.

"Semner told me the name you picked for your Dire wolf. I like it."

Luce smiled and leaned back into her pillows. She winced in pain.

"Drink this so you will sleep and heal."

Luce took the cup from his hands.

"What is it?"

"It is a healing potion. It will help you sleep. For when you wake up tomorrow I would like to finish showing you around and get to know you a little better."

Luce sipped out of the cup and smiled agreeably. If he could put forth effort so could she.

Her eyes began to feel heavy. Luce handed the cup back to Atturdan and turned on in uninsured side and closed her eyes. She was facing Atturdan when she fell asleep. The fires light dancing on her face brought him joy. She was very pretty. Atturdan brushed some of her hair out of her face. He liked the way her skin felt. Soft and fragile. Little Luce was definitely growing on him.

* * *

Luce was currently being bathed. Semner had insisted in bathing Luce herself. She didn't want her to re-open any of her injuries. Luce tried explaining that her injuries were only scrapes and bruises but Semner was very insistent and Luce liked Semner, so she let her give her a bath.

"I want to ride Artemis again today."

"Absolutely not! My brother will worry and that will make me worry."

Luce turned around to face Semner.

"Oh. I wouldn't want you to worry. You're like a nervous ball of energy."

Semner playfully smacked Luce's head.

"Ha! You should've seen my brother worry over you last night. You know I've never seen him like this with a she Orc before. Are you a witch? Or some kind of Mage? I think you put a love spell on him. He probably scared our healer half to death the way he stood over her as she tended to you."

Luce laughed.

"I have no magical abilities. Unless you consider drinking and my harsh wit magical!"

"You drink? I wasn't aware human women were allowed too! I know exactly what we should do today."

Luce looked at Semner questioningly.

Semner dumped a pitcher into of Luce's head and laughed.

Luce shrieked.

"Semner that was cold drinking water!"

"I know!"

Luce stood up out of the tub and toweled off. No longer embarrassed to show her body.

"You know; you are a pain in the arse."

Semner stood up and handed Luce some clothing.

"I know. Now put these on. I stayed up all night making them for you."

Luce looked at the straps of cloth and leather. Unsure where to begin. Semner huffed and grabbed the clothing from her.

"Let me help you. You're like a little orcling learning to walk."

Semner helped her put on the clothing. The top was leather and covered her breast. Leaving a little cleavage out. Straps crisscrossed down just until right above her belly button. Her shorts were a combination of leather and cloth and reached mid-thigh. Luce looked down at herself and blushed.

"Do you not like your clothes?" Semner asked.

"I do I just feel like maybe I should have more on."

Semner laughed.

"You don't need more on. This type of clothing allows you to move more freely. Especially since you are such a good fighter. I heard a few whispers of maybe perhaps you having a training class."

Luce scanned her body one last time.

"Are you sure this is appropriate I mean I don't want Atturdan to feel like I'm advertising. Even though ya know we aren't exactly..." Luce trailed off. Unsure how to word her thoughts.

"Even though you haven't lain together, that's what you are trying to say right?"

Luce nodded her head.

Semner sat her down on the bed, she also sat next to her. Semner placed her hands on her shoulder.

"You do not worry about incurring his wrath or pleasing him. Just worry about being you. Atturdan is not your father. You have freedom here. You do not need permission to do or say things that make you, you. Now we can go visit Artemis but no riding okay?"

"Okay!"

Semner hugged Luce and then dragged her out of the tent to go visit Artemis.

Luce had decided to bathe Artemis when Semner promised to return a few moments ago. She had a bucket and a thick heavy brush stroking his dark coat. Artemis turned his head and licked her face.

"I can't believe you aren't fully grown yet. I can't imagine you being any bigger."

Luce continued to brush and clean his coat. Humming as she worked. Artemis begin to growl his fur standing up. Luce looked towards the opening of his stall to see what was the matter. There stood Shelur standing there with anger on her face glaring at Luce.

Luce gazed down to where a missing foot should have been but it was there. The only indication that she had been in a fight was her wrists. They had been bandaged up.

"You look surprised." Shelur replied from the entrance to the stall. Artemis snarled and snapped his teeth.

"Why are you here? Do you want me to kill you this time? Or are you here to apologize?"

Luce patted Artemis' head and continued to rub him down.

"I will never apologize for fighting you."

Luce smirked and stopped what she was doing. Throwing down the brush she approached the exit to the stall but Artemis nudged her back.

"I see your wolf has taken to you already. Aren't you a perfect little thing." Shelur said with disgust.

Luce did not feel like doing this today. She wanted a peaceful day. She wanted to relax and not have to worry about looking over her shoulder.

"Look I get it. You hate me. I'm a human. Apparently you really really like or love my husband. I don't give a fuck. So listen to me good because clearly you weren't listening when I spared your life yesterday…"

Luce moved around Artemis who was right on her heels. She moved until she was standing in front of Shelur.

"Stay they fuck away from me. I won't bother you. So don't bother me. Leave Semner alone and stay the fuck away from my husband. It is essential for your people my father comes to his aide. If you care you will find someone else to fight over." Artemis snapped his jaws again it made Shelur jump.

"I'm not in the habit of repeating myself. I spared you this courtesy because you were under stress yesterday. I will not speak about this with you, again. Now get out of my sight before I let Artemis have a mid-day snack."

Shelur hung her head and excited the stables. Luce let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Looking around she saw no sign of Semner. She knew Semner didn't want her to ride but she was riding. The confrontation with Shelur had made her blood boil. She put Artemis back into his stall and ran to get her bow. It would be unwise to ride without being armed.

Luce was back at the stables in no time. Her bow on her back. She had even changed her clothes. She was not comfortable in the clothing Semner had made her.

She mounted Artemis swiftly and had him leap over the back fence and into the forest.

* * *

Not even 5 minutes later Atturdan and Semner walked into the stables to retrieve Luce. Only to discover she and Artemis were gone.

Atturdan looked at Semner who just shrugged her shoulders. Some Orc children came inside playing a game of tag.

Semner called them over.

"Did any of you see the human girl?"

The smallest of the 3 spoke up.

"She yelled at Shelur then jumped the fence with a bow on her back."

Semner nodded and dismissed them. She went to go get her wolf.

"No Semner you stay in case she comes back. I will go and find her."

Atturdan grabbed his wolf and set out in search of Luce.

Luce didn't know how long she was riding. She didn't care. She was angry. That bitch Shelur didn't know what she was capable of. Luce was a raging ball of anger. She had always been known for her fiery temper. She was trying to be good and not make the other Orcs hate her but she was going to have to make an example out of Shelur she knew it. Who else was she going to have to deal with because she had married the Chieftain?

She didn't even want to be married to begin with. If she was being honest with herself the thought of being married and having sex scared her. It scared her probably how most men get scared before their first battle.

"Fuck!" she cursed aloud which caused Artemis to stop. She hopped down swiftly and walked over to a tree and punched it. She continued until all knuckles on both hands were bleeding. She screamed again and fell to the ground and started crying. She didn't even hear the quiet footsteps of Atturdan as he approached her from behind.

"Did you fall off of your mount?" He asked worriedly.

Luce whipped her head around and glared at Atturdan.

"I did not fall. I don't need your concern. I am not a child."

Her words stung a little. It was his job to be concerned. She was his wife so he was responsible for her. Atturdan sat in the grass next to her and grabbed her hands.

"You realize some of these may be broken?"

Luce sobbed and nodded her head.

"I'm starting to feel it now. I wasn't thinking. My anger gets the best of me sometimes." Luce plopped down beside him.

"Why were you crying? I know this transition is not easy. I do not know how to help you unless you tell me what is wrong."

"I'm overwhelmed. I wanted to drive me dagger through Shelur's face until she was unrecognizable."

Atturdan grimaced. He thought this was solved yesterday. When she bested Shelur and spared her life. He saw that he was going to have to intervene.

"Look at me little one."

Luce looked at Atturdan. Her honey colored eyes dull and a little lifeless.

"She is jealous of you. She is the only lover who I've had in the past that is upset about our union. If I wanted Shelur, I could have her at any time. That is exactly why I do not. Shelur does not love me. She craves power. I do not want you to worry about her anymore. I will handle it. What I said last night to you I meant. I'm willing to try. Do not let anyone else tell you differently. If I did not desire you I would not try to see you smile. Little Luce I have a confession."

Luce wiped her eyes using the hem of her tunic.

"What is it?"

"The moment I saw you by the quarry I knew that I wanted to see you again."

"Why?"

"I do not know. I've always liked pretty things."

Luce laughed. It did make her feel good to hear him say he desired her. It felt nice to be wanted. She had always felt unwanted. Atturdan rose from his seat bringing Luce up with him. He whistled for his mount.

"You will ride with me. Your hands are injured so you won't be able to grip Artemis properly. Besides these woods can be dangerous at night. I would never forgive myself is something happened to you."

Luce didn't argue she let him place her onto his wolf and even settled into him when he mounted.

"Will Artemis follow?"

"He is a very smart wolf. Very protective of you. He will follow wherever it is you go."

Atturdan held his wife tightly and set off back to the encampment.

 **A/N: Here is Chapter 2! To the guest who asked me was I going to do a story based on the movie. Most likely not. I feel like it would require a lot of research for the correct setting and people and I just don't have the time. I need to finish my other stories. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think!**


	3. Closer

Luce realized two things on the ride back to the encampment. The first thing was she liked the way Atturdan's arms engulfed her body. The way he held on to her tightly but was also very gentle. She enjoyed feeling the muscles on his chest flex and move behind her. The second thing she realized was that she liked him. She liked him so much that she was even considering kissing him. Although she had never even kissed anyone before.

When they returned Atturdan lead Luce straight to his war tent. He did not want to let her out of his sight. He summoned for her a meal to be brought. Even letting her wolf come along for company. Luce was smiling. Not only did she get to spend more time with Atturdan she was getting to know him a little better.

Atturdan realized that he liked seeing Luce smile. The brightness of her teeth the sharp angle of her jawline when she laughed at something he said. The way she kept sneaking looks at him and turning her head and blushing when he caught her. He liked that she was enjoying the wolf he had gifted her. Even more so that the wolf was very protective of her.

Luce looked down at her hands and grimaced. She really needed to bind them and clean them off. Actually she needed a bath. Atturdan was distracted by her. He couldn't stop looking at her playing with her wolf. She was currently grimacing at her hands. He had forgotten she had fought a tree.

"Come here little one and let me take care of your hands. No more picking fights with trees, I don't think they will be able to take you on. Or they may get mad and wage a war." Atturdan teased.

"Oh ha ha. I'll have you know that tree begged for mercy."

"Oh I'm certain it did."

Atturdan told a guard to bring him some water. The guard returned swiftly.

Luce came to sit next to Atturdan. He cleaned her knuckles and rubbed a paste into them. It stung a first and she winced but he blew his breath on them making the medicine cool. It sent a shiver down her spine and a blush to her cheeks.

"Do I make you nervous little one?"

Luce nodded her head.

"A little."

"Do not be nervous."

Atturdan finished bandaging her hands. After cleaning up he took her hand and they walked together back to their shared tent. Never letting go of each other's hands. Stepping into the tent, Luce saw someone had taken the liberty of preparing a bath for her. She let out a sigh of relief. Walking over to the large basin she dipped her hand into the water to test the temperature.

"I thought you might like to soak. I will go return Artemis. Enjoy your bath." Luce was a little sad to watch him go. But was she ready for him to stay? Deciding not to dwell on it Luce took off her clothes and soaked up the warmth of her bath.

Atturdan made sure to take his time before coming back to the tent. Before stepping inside he called out to Luce to make sure she was decent. She didn't answer. So he called out again and was met with the same answer, nothing. He worked himself into a slight panic and walked into the tent only to see that she had fallen asleep on their bed. She was wearing nothing but a tunic her long legs bare. Still glistening from the water. He removed his attire except for his pants and picked up a fur to lay over Luce. She stirred and looked up at him sleepily.

"Are you coming to bed?"

"I am going to lay on the floor beside you."

Luce sat up and grabbed his arm.

"No. You can sleep here."

"Are you sure?"

Luce nodded her head and slid over to accommodate him. Atturdan laid down beside her. Luce moved his arm and rested her head on his chest. Casually draping one of her legs over his. Atturdan pulled the fur up to her waist. He let his hands rub small circles onto her back. Within seconds Luce was lightly snoring.

Atturdan almost couldn't contain his excitement. He knew in this moment he was not ever letting her go. She was his and his alone. If her father dared ask for her back he would kill him as soon as the words left his mouth.

* * *

Luce stirred the next morning and smiled. Atturdan was still holding her while they both slept. Atturdan smiled at her when her eyes met his. Then something unexpected happened. Luce leaned in and kissed his lips. He could tell she had no idea what she was doing. So he helped her.

With his eyes locked on Luce's, Atturdan gently grabbed her hips and rolled on top of her. He was very careful because his weight could crush her. Luce's heart was beating a thousand beats per minute. Her palms were becoming sweaty, her breathing hitched. Luce noticed a tiny scar on his lip. For a brief moment she wondered how he had gotten it. The longing to feel her lips became unbearable. Atturdan brushed the hair out of her eyes and carefully placed his lips onto hers. His lips gently massaging hers. Luce placed her hands onto his shoulders. Her fingers getting tangled into the locs of hair there. His mouth was larger than hers but it made the kiss all the more enjoyable. Luce had never been submissive to anyone in her life but she liked being underneath Atturdan. She liked the fact that he was much bigger than her.

The feeling building between her legs was unfamiliar to her. Was this normal? Why did she want him to touch her? Atturdan eventually coaxed her mouth open with his. Their tongues dancing and gliding all over each other. Luce let out a breathy moan. It surprised her but fueled Atturdan. He began to place opened mouth kisses on her neck. Letting his tongue graze her collarbone. He was mindful of his tusks. He did not want to scar her pretty brown skin.

Luce chewed her bottom lip nervously. Was this it? Was she about to loose her virginity? Atturdan didn't want to stop. He wanted her. However he had meant what he said, it needed to be her decision. Atturdan reluctantly pulled away from Luce.

"Did I do something wrong?"

Atturdan looked down into her bright golden eyes and smiled.

"No little Luce. You did not. I just want you to be sure. I don't want you to feel obligated. Besides I know you have a basic idea of what mating is but maybe you should talk to my sister more to quell some of your fears."

Atturdan gently stroked her face. He was most certainly in love with her. She was his most prized possession.

"You are absolutely beautiful. How lucky I am to have you." Atturdan whispered as he continued to admire her face.

Luce averted her eyes and blushed. Atturdan gently tilted her face up.

"Do not hide away from me. I'm supposed to make you feel that way. It is a good thing."

Luce smiled and nodded her head. She laid her head down on his chest.

"Are you leaving today?"

"I'm going on a scouting mission. It will only take a day. I will be back in the morning. You will most likely still be asleep."

"I want to come."

Atturdan sat up and looked at Luce.

"I had considered it. But just in case things don't go as planned I don't want you in harm's way."

Luce pouted.

"You said that you would not limit me. I want to go. I can fight."

Atturdan let out an annoyed sigh and rose from the bed. How did he tell her that he loved and didn't want to be worried about her?

Atturdan dressed himself and walked over to the bed.

"I promise I will include you more. It's just this one time I'm asking for you to remain here with my sister."

Luce opened her mouth to argue but decided not too. If he promised to include her then she would take that compromise.

"Okay." Luce replied getting up from the bed and getting dressed herself.

Semner and Luce were walking to where Atturdan and his scouting party were gathered. Artemis right behind Luce. There must've been at least 50 orc on various kinds of wolves. Luce's eyes roamed over them all. That is until her eyes landed on Shelur. What was she doing here? Seemingly reading her mind Semner said it aloud.

"Why is she here?"

Luce looked at Semner who offered her a sympathetic smile. Surely if Shelur was here she should be able to go. Her blood began to boil. Or maybe Atturdan didn't want her to go because Shelur would be going and he still wanted her.

Luce no longer wanted to say goodbye to her husband. Afraid she might unleashed a fury of words in front of everyone. Upset that she had begun to care for Atturdan only for him to desire another. Luce turned on her heels and retreated. Semner called after her but Luce continued to walk away.

Semner approached her brother and folded her arms. Atturdan looked at her.

"Where is Luce?" Atturdan asked her.

"She left. I think she is upset. As am I. What is she doing here?" Semner pointed towards Shelur. Atturdan gazed over his shoulder.

"She is here because she is one of our best fighters. I need her on this mission. After today we will send a report back to King Lannis. He wants details. I will give him details."

Semner still didn't understand why Shelur was going and Luce couldn't. Luce was a better fighter than her. Even though she was still confused she would not challenge her brother's words.

"Be safe brother. I will watch over Luce while you are gone."

"Tell her I am sorry and I will explain better when I return." Atturdan commanded his wolf away and filed into formation and rode out of the encampment. Glancing over his shoulder one last time in hopes that maybe he would see Luce's face.

* * *

Semner knew exactly where to find Luce. On the training field with Artemis at her side. Luce currently had her bow in hand and a quiver of arrows strapped to her back. She was rapidly firing them at a target on the other end of the field. Artemis was chewing on large piece of meat that had a bone. Although he was occupied he turned his head in Semner's direction as she approached Luce.

"Atturdan looked sad you did not see him off."

Luce pulled back another arrow and released it. She turned to face Semner.

"I'm sure he was devastated." She replied sarcastically. She placed the bow on her back and looked at Semner.

"I need a drink. Something strong."

Semner smiled and took her hand and lead her back to her tent.

Luce was well into her third cup when she confessed that she and Atturdan had kissed.

"I kissed your brother this morning." She blurted out as she took another sip from her cup. Semner's eyes widened.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?'

Luce shrugged her shoulders and drank some more. Semner took the cup from her mouth causing some of the wine to spill down the sides of Luce's mouth.

"Hey I was drinking that!" Luce reached for her cup but Semner pulled it out of her reach. She sat down next to her smiling brightly.

"Okay so tell me what happened?"

Luce rolled her eyes but squealed like a schoolgirl.

"Well when we woke up that morning he was still holding me-"

"Wait he slept in the bed with you?"

Luce nodded her head and continued her story.

"I asked him to sleep in the bed with me last night. So he did. Anyway he kissed me. But he just didn't kiss my lips he kissed my neck too. Then he stopped. He said he wanted to make sure I was ready. That maybe I should talk to you about how it works."

"So he stopped. Oh my, Luce he loves you."

Semner face turned serious. She looked at Luce's face which was a little flushed.

"You love him too don't you?" Semner's expression softened. Luce didn't respond.

"Oh little Luce you do! It's so cute how many days have you been here? 3 or 4?"

"4." Luce responded.

"Okay so we need to have the talk don't we?"

Luce nodded.

"Well tell me what you know."

"Do I have to?"

Semner smacked her arm.

"Yes I need to know what you know so that I can tell you what you should know."

Luce fell back onto the bed and grabbed a pillow so she could prop herself up.

"I know that um what goes where. And you lay there until he's finished."

"HAHAHAHAHA. Luce that is only somewhat correct. So since it's your first time it will hurt. Don't worry though it doesn't last forever. You will be sore but it gets better every time. After the first few times you don't just lay there Luce. You can be on top. Or from behind.-"

"I thought it's only supposed to go-"

"Luce just because it's from behind doesn't mean it doesn't go in the same place. It will be good for you. Atturdan will be gentle to you. I know it. When he was kissing you how did it feel?"

"My skin was really sensitive and every time his tongue licked me, my stomach felt weird. Not to mention down there was really slick."

"That was your body preparing yourself for him. If he would've touched you I guarantee you would've liked it. Have you ever seen what a man has between his legs before?"

Luce shook her head.

"No."

Semner chuckled a little. She could definitely see the lure she had. She was pure and untouched. Also brave and quick witted.

"Well they come in all shapes and sizes. Typically they are long and at base there are um..huh well a sac that holds what will be your future children."

Luce grimaced.

"Do not make that face little Luce. I have heard my brother has a very large extremity. So That will be a good thing. Do not be afraid to touch him once he touches you."

Luce let out a long sigh.

"I'm going to fuck it up I know it. It will be bad and then he will not want me. Then I will be alone and have to watch as another loves him and he her I-"

Semner pinched Luce's lips to prevent her from continuing to talk.

"That is not true. I have seen the way he looks at you. My brother loves you. You do not understand because you are new and not accustomed to our ways. The wolf he gave you was supposed to be his. But he knew it would make you happy. Most Orc men give their brides trinkets, not the best mounts we have. The way he panicked when you ran off yesterday. Or the day before when you collapsed after your fight. My brother is not articulate but watch his actions. You are important to him. I feel bad for anyone who ever harms you."

Luce smiled thinking about the way his hands held her hips. The way his tusks gently scraped at the skin on her neck. She thought about all the little gestures of kindness he had showed her.

"I miss him. Do you think he's mad at me?"

Semner ran her fingers through Luce's hair.

"He is not mad with you. I think he may be a little hurt you didn't bid him goodbye. But definitely not mad. Make it up to him when he returns. Show him you're interested in being with him."

"When he comes back I'm going to apologize to him. I wish there was something I could do to make him happy."

Semner sat up and looked down at Luce.

"Little Luce this is the happiest I have ever seen my brother. You being his, brings him enough happiness. After the first few times of mating I will teach you more ways to please my brother. Be patient."

Luce blushed at Semner's words but nodded her head.

"Can you do my hair like yours?"

"I will try. I am drink, I mean drunk. I cannot promise that it will be any good."

"Well I don't want you to mess it up. Tomorrow then."

Luce yawned and sat up.

"As much as I like being here in your tent I want to go back to my own. Snuggle up with my pillows because they smell like Atturdan."

Semner nodded and helped Luce stand up. It seemed liked forever but she helped Luce get back to her tent and tucked in. Not leaving until she was snoring.

* * *

A cool gust of wind blew through the tent causing Luce to wake up. The fire had died down and the night was dangerously cool. She was only wearing one of her thin tunic shirts. Tip toeing over to the fire she stoked it and added some more logs. She sat in front of the fire and warmed her limbs for a moment.

She let out a deep sigh. Her life had changed drastically the past few days but she had never been happier. She finally felt like she was grown up. She wasn't being treated like a child. She hadn't felt the need to rebel. She didn't even feel the need to be on guard around Atturdan. If she was confessing to herself she had felt drawn to him that day at the quarry as well.

Luce held her hands up towards the fire and rubbed them together. She propped herself up on her knees. She used her fingers to comb her inky black curls. She thought of Atturdan as she did so. She longed to touch his hair and feel his lips on hers.

Atturdan had returned much sooner than anticipated. He was careful when he walked into the tent he did not want to wake Luce. Much to his surprise she was awake and sitting in front of the fire warming herself. Her back was to him. She was wearing a white lose fitting tunic. The light from the fire showing of her womanly silhouette.

He watched as she ran her fingers through her hair. He sniffed the air. She was clearly thinking about their encounter earlier because he could smell her arousal. He didn't know if he should keep watching her or make his presence known.

Luce stood up and removed her tunic. It was way too thin and wasn't doing much to keep her warm. She would just grab more furs and get warm. Turning around Luce froze in her spot. Atturdan was standing there watching her. Exactly how long he had been standing there she did not know. His eyes roamed over her body. He couldn't look away and it's not like she was trying to cover herself.

Atturdan's gaze had her pinned in place. He was staring at Luce and she was staring at him. Luce finally willed her body to move she reached down to pick up her tunic but his deep baritone voiced stopped her.

"Please don't."

Luce looked up at him, then she remembered what Semner had told her. It was okay for him to see her this way. Atturdan approached her slowly. Never taking his eyes off of her golden ones. Luce stood back up and waited for Atturdan to get close to her. When he was standing in front of her he placed his hand on her waist and pulled her up against him.

"You're back early." Luce said as she placed her hands on his shoulders. Trying to forget that she was naked. It was getting increasingly hard because Atturdan was running his hands along her hips.

"I wanted to hurry back and see you." Atturdan placed his lips next to her ear and whispered.

"You are even more beautiful than I imagined." His words tickling her neck. Luce shivered. Now that she wasn't wearing anything at all the cool air was causing goosebumps to form on her arms.

Atturdan swiftly picked her and placed her in bed. He covered her with furs. Luce laid down and watched him remove he clothing except for his pants. He stalked over to the bed and got in next to her. He pulled her possessively close to him. Her arousal hung thick in the air. Luce wrapped her arm around his chest.

"Tomorrow I will make some repairs on the tent so you will not feel the cold air as much."

Luce was listening but barely. She was thinking about the conversation she had with Semner earlier. With a deep breath she confessed how she had been feeling.

"I missed you."

Atturdan looked down at his wife.

"I missed you too. I am sorry that you were upset with me about Shelur. She knows her place now. She is a valuable warrior. Do not think I would choose her over you."

"I'm sorry I did not stick around to tell you goodbye. This is new to me. The feelings that are developing. Having to take into consideration your feeling or opinions before I make a decision. Usually I would just do something because I did not care about the consequences. Or rather I did I just liked to make my father upset. You will tell me if I make you unhappy?"

Atturdan laughed. He continued to hold her close. Her breast rubbing against his torso every time she moved or spoke. He wanted to have her. He wanted to show her he could be a gentle lover but he still suspected she wasn't ready.

"Your father and his army will be coming to aid us against the giants soon. Then we can take back our real home. If you like you can assist too. If there is ever a moment you upset me little Luce I will let you know."

Luce pulled back so she could read Atturdans face. She searched it for any deception.

"You mean you will let me fight?"

"If that is what you want."

Luce furrowed her brows. Is that what she wanted? Or did she just want the option? Atturdan sensed her inner monologue.

"Do not worry. It will be a few more months before we actually mobilize and strike. If you are going to fight with Orc's you need to train with us."

Luce squealed with excitement and pressed her lips against Atturdan's. Who hungrily returned it. When Luce was breathless she pulled away and played with his hair.

"I am so very happy that I came here. I have never known a freedom like this or happiness. Thank you so much Atturdan. I couldn't ask for a better husband."

Luce settled in next to her husband. Laying her head onto his chest. She realized something else about Atturdan in that moment. She was never letting him go. She would fight for him until her last breath. Little did she know that he would do exactly the same, maybe in the near future.

 **A/N: Hey here is chapter 3! A little bit of a filler. I have been working on chapter 4 but seriously it's going to be good and I want to get it right. I also have a few of my other stories I want to work on so it will be at least a week before chapter 4 is posted. Please leave me your feedback. Either in a comment or privately message me. I will respond! Thank you to everyone who has been reading this story.**


	4. The Visitors

Luce exhaled and dipped her body down into a cobra pose. A few years back she had a teacher who had taught her breathing exercises to help with her anger. They also helped her become more flexible. She tried to clear her mind but it kept floating back to the very intimate encounter she had with Atturdan that morning. He only wanted to look at her. She didn't know if she was happy or upset. He had told her she was beautiful but wasn't he supposed to try to do more than just look. Men were confusing. It almost made her grateful she never had to understand one until now.

Luce took another deep breath and then balanced herself on her first and brought her legs off the ground. She didn't know she had drawn the attention of several Orcs who were now watching her bend and stretch and lift herself with perfect balance. She gazed in their direction for a moment and smiled. They were always watching her like she was some strange animal.

Luce's mind wandered back to she supposed to make the first move? He told her it would be her decision. She didn't even know how to start or initiate it. She could try kissing him again but then what if he turned her down because she wasn't ready.

Luce breathed out a little forcibly and lost her balance. She rolled over onto her back and tried another pose.

Just then Artemis came up to her and nuzzled her face with his nose.

"What is it Artemis?" Luce rubbed him behind his ears and sat up. Just in time to see her husband approaching her.

"You are good at hiding."

Luce smiled.

"I wasn't trying to hide I just wanted to clear my mind. I'm sorry if I worried you."

"You did not. Are you hungry? You didn't eat anything this morning and the mid day meal is about to be served. I am worried. You don't eat much at all."

Luce held out a hand so Atturdan could help her up. It's true she hadn't been eating much since she arrived. She didn't have an appetite. Yes things weren't as bad as she initially thought but she still missed her old home. She missed her mother and she missed her eldest brother.

"I'm sorry if I'm worrying you. I sometimes suffer from an inner sadness that will plague me for days. I am happy here with you but I miss my mother and I worry for her safety. Please do not think that I am ungrateful it's just I'm still adjusting and then-"

Luce almost mentioned her inner debate about consummating their marriage but she was too embarrassed to actually discuss it with him. Her cheeks flushed a deep red , that even on her brown skin was as clear as water.

Atturdan smiled.

"I understand. Sometimes when I'm worried or planning the desire to eat does not come. Just maybe have a few grapes or something. At the very least will you sit with me?"

Luce nodded her head and slipped on her boots. She followed Atturdan to his war tent. Artemis right in her heels.

Atturdan sat down at the table and watched Luce as she picked at the grapes and nibbled on some bread. He watched her curls bounce around her face. Then he realized something. He had never seen her with her hair up. She had always wore it down.

"You look beautiful today Luce."

Luce blushes at his compliment.

"Thank you."

Atturdan nodded his head and continued to eat and watch Luce.

"Do you ever wear your hair up?"

Luce looked over at him and smirked.

"I do. It's just I'm lazy when it come to pinning it up properly. Would you like for me to wear it up?"

"You can wear it however you like. I just realized I haven't seen you with it up.

Lice popped a few more grapes into her mouth.

"Then perhaps I shall surprise you."

Atturdan laughed. Luce beamed back at him.

"What were you doing earlier when I found you?"

"I was doing some breathing exercises. It helps me clear my thoughts. Also helps me stay flexible."

"I liked watching you. You are really good at balancing. Can you ride Artemis and shoot your bow?"

"I haven't tried on Artemis. I can ride and shoot on a horse. I'm actually pretty good on a horse."

Luce replied boastfully.

Atturdan nodded his head and wiped his mouth and hands and stood up.

"Well if you can ride on a horse you can ride on Artemis. I want to see what you can do."

He held out his hand for her to take. Luce accepted it gladly and allowed him to lead her away.

* * *

Luce was currently in Artemis listening to Dothos speak. He was Atturdan's second in command and seemed like a no nonsense kind of Orc. He wasn't rude he was just straight to the point. Luce could appreciate that. He was currently explaining to her the targets they had set up for the course she would ride through. It would start in the forest and she would finish at the training field. Orcs were scattered throughout to judge her as she hit her targets.

Luce smiled. She was ready. With a quiver full of arrows and her bow in her back Dothos signaled for her to begin.

Artemis dashed off as fast as he could. Luce's thighs tightened around his back. The first target sprung up and Luce let and arrow fly. She heard it hit it's mark but didn't stick around to see where. The next one came from overhead and she hit that one too. She continued on. Luce had no problem staying mounted on Artemis. She had even managed to stand up and hit a target on him. They were one. Working in sync. Artemis slowing down just at the right moments and speeding up at others.

By the time she had made it back to the training grounds her blood was pumping and she was secretly wishing the course had been longer. Not realizing it had been 3 miles long.

Coming to a stop Luce smile proudly from atop of Artemis while her targets were being brought back. Each and every single one of them had been bullseye's.

Luce hopped down off of Artemis to inspect her handiwork. Atturdan stood at her side.

"Who trained you?"

He asked curiously. He had never seen someone shoot as expertly as she did.

"I was trained by numerous amounts of people in different things. I was even sent away for 3 years to study with monks. My entire life I have been training to fight. My father once encouraged it. Even boasted of me. Now he hates it."

If you weren't paying attention you would've missed the fleeting sadness in her face. It was gone as quick as it came. Atturdan used a finger to brush her cheek.

"Do not spare him your sadness anymore. I will praise and encourage you until I can't speak anymore."

Luce pressed her cheek into his touch. Her heart beating hard against her sadness she had been feeling was gone and forgotten.

"Have you ever fought in battle before?"

Luce nodded her head.

"I would patrol with my brothers. Even though my father was against it. Even been sent on spying missions. I've just always had a knack for this kind of thing. Most women like to sing and paint. I like to fight drink and dance!" Luce responded animatedly.

Atturdan let out a big belly laugh. It turned some of the heads of the onlookers. He would definitely have her start training with them and soon.

* * *

Tonight was the winter solstice and there was a big celebration to be had. Luce had decided she would wear a dress and pin her hair up like Atturdan had requested a few weeks ago. Their relationship had been improving much over the past few weeks. He learning more about her. Her learning more about him and Orc kind alike. Artemis had even grown some too.

Luce out the finishing touches on her hair and looked herself over in the mirror. She really hoped Atturdan would like her appearance.

Stepping out of the tent she walked toward where the celebration was being held. Snatching a plum from on of the food tables. She looked around and could not spot Atturdan. The crowd was large and the music was loud. The drums vibrating through her chest the joyful cries of the orcs eating, dancing and drinking.

Luce was standing by a food table talking to a she Orc when Atturdan spotted her. She was wearing blood red dress that was incredibly tight around the bust and waist. Her hair had been pinned up and adorned with jewels.

She looked absolutely breathtaking.

He made a mental note to have more dresses commissioned for her.

Atturdan approached his wife and tapped her on the shoulder. The she Orc immediately excused herself. Luce turned to meet Atturdan's gaze.

"I've seen you without clothes and you were a goddess I didn't think the sight of you could get any better little one."

Luce reached out and touched his fur cloak.

"I'm glad you like my dress. I wore it just for you." Luce replied shyly.

"You made a wise decision. Hopefully no other Orc here tries to steal you away."

Luce laughed and let her husband lead her to the head table. Wine was poured and more food was eaten. Luce enjoyed the company of her husband. Even while he spoke to others, he placed a hand on her knee and rubbed it. Or he grabbed her hand and gently played with her fingers.

Luce searched the crowd for Semner who was speaking with an Orc she had only seen in passing before. She smiled. She was most certainly going to have a talk with her about this later.

A horrid cry seeped through the air that stopped all music and everyone's attention turned to the sight of the scream. There were very large giants in the distance approaching the camp. Even in the darkness there silhouettes were menacing. Atturdan quickly whistled and Artemis was at Luce's side in no time. He placed her on the wolf.

"Artemis take her to safety."

Atturdan grabbed Luce and placed her on top or Artemis.

Luce wasn't fear stricken like she should be. She grabbed Atturdan's shoulder.

"Don't send me off alone. I can stay and help you."

The concern in her eyes broke his heart. She clearly had never seen a giant before.

"Semner will find you. Go and hide and do not come back until I bring you back."

Luce nodded her head and tried to drown out the battle cries of the other Orcs. Artemis took off into the night but didn't get far. Luce snapped out of her haze and ordered him to take her to the other end of the camp where her tent was. She was going to grab her bow and fight. Luce hurried into the tent and grabbed her bow. She didn't have time to change her clothes so she ripped her dress on both sides until her knees. She groaned. Her mother had made her this dress for her coming of age ball.

Luce exited the tent quiver on her back bow in hand. She swiftly jumped onto Artemis how tried to go in the other direction. Luce yelled at him firmly.

"No Artemis. We are going to go help. I am your master you will listen to me." Artemis whimpered but listened to his mistress. He circled back on the outside of the camp. By this time one giant had been taken down. Atturdan and his warriors were smart they had led them away from the encampment obviously to minimize the damage. Luce rushed out into the open field and let two Arrows sore hitting one giant in the neck. He let out a strangled cry and fell to his knees. She readied another arrow and shot it through his ear.

Her eyes scanned for Atturdan. Her eyes widened at the site. He was being knocked off of his wolf and had fell to the ground.

"Artemis faster." she yelled as she gripped the thick black fur.

Artemis ran towards Atturdan who was laying on the ground unable to get up. She had no time to assess his injuries. She aimed her arrow at the giant's face who was rearing back to slam his club onto Atturdan.

"If you touch him I will drop you where you stand!" Luce was standing on top of Artemis. Her hair no longer pinned up but not all of it completely down. The inky black tresses blowing in the wind. Making her appear all the more dangerous. Her eyes seemed brighter as they blazed with anger and concentration.

The giant stopped and looked down at the tiny human woman.

"Who are you to deny me this kill?"

Luce pulled back more on her bow.

"Do not dare to question me. Turn and go back from whence you came. If you desire your life. Touch him and you will die this day. I will then kill the rest of your kind. If you have a wife i will make sure her screaming is the last thing your children hear before i then claim their lives too. If you touch him my revenge will be a storm you cannot survive."

Luce let the arrow sore it grazed the giant's ear. She had another one ready instantly.

"You are taking to long to decide. The next one i let go I will not miss."

The giant snarled but backed away. He whistled and the others followed him. Luce waited until she was sure they were retreating. She threw down her bow and hopped down off of Artemis and ran to Atturdan's side.

She couldn't see any injuries and he was awake.

Luce kneeled next to him.

'Are you okay?"

Atturdan sat up and grunted in pain.

"I told you to hide."

Luce furrowed her brows.

"I asked if you were okay."

Atturdan grabbed Luce's arms and stared into her eyes.

"You should have not come here Luce. What if something would've happened to you?"

"Something almost happened to you! Do not be angry with me. You worry about losing me but what about my fears of losing you? Do they not matter?" Luce angrily pulled away and stood up. She watched as Dothos came over and helped Atturdan up. He never took his eyes off of her.

Luce got back on Artemis and rode back ahead of them. She didn't even bother going back to her tent. She went straight to Semner's.

She angrily walked inside. Semner stood up from the table and walked over to her. Luce punched a post that helped hold up the tent.

"Luce what is the matter?"

Luce had tears streaming down her face.

"Atturdan is angry with me. I saved his life!"

Semner did not understand what was going on.

"Here Luce sit down and drink this. Tell me what happened."

Luce accepted the cup of wine and drank greedily. Downing the cup in one go. She looked over at Semner and began telling her what had transpired after Atturdan had tried to send her off. By the time Luce was done explaining her tears had lessened. Semner pulled Luce into a hug to comfort her.

"You were not wrong Luce. You did what you thought was right and you saved my brothers life. He will calm down once he realizes what you have done."

Luce pulled away from Semner and wiped her eyes and yawned.

"You need to rest. I will go check on my brother and the others that are injured. Don't worry little Luce."

Luce sniffled and pulled off her ruined dress. She did not care about her nudity. She was tired and hurt. It wasn't long before sleep took her.

Semner walked into the healing tent and stormed over to Atturdan. Before he could say anything she slapped him.

"What was that for?" Atturdan asked as he rubbed his cheek.

"You are stupid. She saved you, yet you are angry with her?"

"I told her to hide. I did not want her getting hurt. She is my wife and-"

"She cares about you too! What if she hadn't been there. You would be dead and then what would happen to her? She would return home only to be treated poorly by her father who hates her. She loves you. Do not fault her for showing that she cares. Besides she killed one of them. She is certainly capable at fighting by your side. Once your bone has been mended you better fix it. I have never seen such a more hurtful look cross her face."

Semner didn't even give Atturdan a chance to respond. She walked back out of the tent to help with cleanup. No matter how minor it had been. Leaving Atturdan to ponder her words.

* * *

It was the next evening when Luce woke to an empty tent. Realizing she had slept the day away she hurriedly put on her dress to go back to her own tent. She wanted to be in her own clothes. Walking into her shared tent it was empty but there was a fire burning. Luce cleaned herself up and laid down in her bed. Her sadness still heavy.

Atturdan walked into the tent to find Luce in bed reading. Her bare legs uncovered she was only in a tunic. Even though it was cool outside. Luce's eyes landed on him then looked back at her book.

"Are you not cold?" Atturdan asked approaching the bed. Luce didn't look up from her book.

"No." Luce turned a page and continued to read. Atturdan sat down on the bed and plucked the book out of her hand. Luce scowled.

"I was reading that." She said as she tried to snatch the book back out of his hands. Atturdan threw it across the tent.

"Not anymore." Atturdan replied.

Luce folded her arms and glared at him.

"I suppose you came in here to tell me why i wrong. If that is so I do not want to hear it. You can just go back to wherever it is you've been." Luce made to get out of bed but Atturdan wrapped his arm around her waist to stop her.

Luce pulled at his fingers to no avail. Atturdan simply laughed and pinned her down to the bed.

"It's not nice to throw your weight around. Please stop or I will consider you a bully and hurt you."

Atturdan leaned down until his face was mere inches away from her ear.

"You will do no such thing little Luce." Atturdan kissed her ear and then her cheek.

Luce wiggled but he was not letting her go.

"I may not be familiar in the ways of love making but I know this is seduction."

Atturdan laughed in her ear and continued to kiss her neck. Luce stopped fighting against him and let out a light moan. Atturdan pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"I am sorry Luce. I was so fearful when i saw you standing there as beautiful as ever in all your justified fury. I was scared. I thought in that moment you would die and i would have to carry your broken body and prepare a pyre for you. I was not thinking about me."

Luce swallowed a lump in her throat. How did she explain to Atturdan that as much as he worried and cared for her, she did for him also.

She brought her hand up to his lip and remembered the scar there.

"How did you get this scar?" She asked as she continued to caress his face.

"Semner gave it to me when we were younger."

Luce looked surprised.

"She was playing with one of my fathers swords and i surprised her."

Luce smiled.

"I was hoping for a more interesting story."

Atturdan laughed and comfortable silence fell between the two of them.

"I love you Atturdan. Do not punish me for feeling so."

Atturdan rubbed Luce's legs and she shivered.

"I know that you love me. Only a woman in love would threaten a giant and his family."

Luce laughed.

"I was serious. Hell would've opened up its gates for the pain I was going to rain down onto him."

"I believe you. I also saw the nice dent you left in Semners tent."

"You know id something happened to you I would have to return to my father. Is that what you want for me?"

"I would never let you go back. In this life or the next."

Atturdan captured her lips in another bruising kiss.

"Thanks to you no one lost their lives and there was no damage done to our encampment."

Luce sat up and straddled Atturdan. She began placing kisses on his neck. It was now or never. Atturdan wrapped his strong hands on her hips and attacked her lips mercilessly. Luce's hands tangled themselves into his hair.

Atturdan's hands meandered their way up her hips squeezing gently. Luce moaned into his mouth. Atturdan momentarily hesitated. He didn't want to

"So sorry to interrupt but Luce has a visitor."

Atturdan growled and pulled away from Luce's lips. He looked over at Semner with narrowed eyes. She just smiled and walked out of the tent.

"This isn't over he said as he helped her off of his lap."

Luce nodded her head and put on some pants. She wasn't even worried about who had come to visit. She was just as equally disappointed that she wasn't even able to have her husband make love to her.

Walking out of the tent she was met with the last person's face she ever wanted to see living.

"Well hello Luce. It looks like you're adjusting well."

Luce sneered and folded her arms.

"What are you doing here father?"

 **A/N: Cliffhanger? I mean that was a cliffhanger right? They almost consummated their marriage! Let me know how you feel about this chapter. I struggled. My friend literally sat next to me and helped me write. Enjoy!**


	5. The Lies we tell

Luce's father looked down at his daughter and sneered.

"I am here because I received troubling news. However, I am tired and so are my men. Atturdan if you don't mind, I would like to rest and convene in the morning."

Atturdan nodded his head. He gave Dothos instructions to help get the king setup. By the time he was finished Luce had slipped away and was back in the tent. Which is where he found her pacing and wringing her hands. Atturdan walked up to her and stood in her path. He placed his strong hands on her shoulders.

"You are worried. Why?"

Luce looked at her husband. She couldn't necessarily start whining about her father being there. He needed his help. She would just have to suck it up.

"I'm not worried."

"Lies."

Luce sat down in the large chair by the fire. She propped her legs up on the stool.

"I've noticed you like sitting in my chair. I could have one made for you."

Luce smiled. Her husband approached her and gently rubbed her cheek.

"If you had one made for me I would still sit in yours."

"You're worried about your father. He has no hold over you here."

Luce looked over at Atturdan like she didn't believe him.

"No he doesn't but his words are so nasty and hurtful. I just would prefer to avoid him."

"Then avoid him. I promise. When this is over, if you ever see him again he will not talk to you the way he has."

Luce nodded her head and stood up. Atturdan felt bad for not being able to protect her emotions from that man. Luce was a good person and she loved him. She loved him of her own admittance and that thought alone made his heart swell with pride.

"I know you need to go do _things_. I'll see you later?" Luce walked up to Atturdan and kissed him.

Atturdan kissed her back and headed out. Leaving Luce to sit and pout.

* * *

"You know you can't hide in here forever right?" Semner asked Luce as she munched on a piece of meat.

Luce let out a sigh.

"Hey who was the Orc you were dancing with the other night?"

Semner smiled.

"He was just friend. Listen little Luce. You need to get dressed and get out of this tent. Artemis misses you. He's been howling. At the very least go clean him."

Luce nodded her head. It wouldn't hurt to go check on her wolf. Semner was right. It would just make her look weaker in her fathers eyes if she hid away from him.

* * *

Freshly bathed and his saddle strapped, Luce was on the training field. She was practicing her archery on the back of Artemis. She wanted to make sure her aim was perfect. She had managed to get Dothos to make her targets that were as tall as the Giants. Which really wasn't an issue. He just simply had some other Orc's cut down some trees and set up a little obstacle course for her.

When Atturdan was showing King Lannis around that is how they found her. Her lean toned body being shown off in the clothing Semner had made her.

"You should not allow her to be here training. Her belly should be swollen by now. Why is it not?"

Atturdan had to take a beat and choose his words wisely. It was none of his business about their sexual life. Just like it was none of his business as to why she was clearly her isolating, blowing off steam. He instantly regretted bringing him down here.

"This is something she likes to do. As her husband I aim to make her happy." King Lannis blanched. He didn't give a fuck about Luce's happiness. He didn't give her away so she could be happy. He gave her away so she could be miserable. He was no fool. He had heard the whispers. Atturdan had yet to lay with his daughter making their marriage not really a marriage until the deed was done.

"You know; it is okay if you have to get physical with her if she doesn't listen. I'm sure she is displeased about laying with you. That doesn't matter. I will hold her down myself if need be."

Atturdan wanted to beat his face in until he was no longer breathing air. He wanted to send King Lannis away from his encampment and handle the problem alone. He looked over at Luce who was standing in front of Artemis rubbing his face. He had to keep her safe. Even if it meant swallowing his pride.

Atturdan excused himself for a moment and walked over to his wife. She smiled when she saw him approaching her. Atturdan didn't give her a chance to explain, he picked her and sat her down on Artemis so they were eye level.

"Atturdan is everything okay?" Luce asked worried.

"Everything is fine. I just wanted to warn you your father is down there and he's not being very pleasant."

Luce smiled and rubbed his face.

"I do not envy you."

Atturdan laughed. Luce leaned down and kissed him. Atturdan wrapped his hands around her waist.

"Can I ask something of you little one?"

Luce nodded her head.

"Just for a bit I want you to leave the training fields. I have arranged for dresses to be made for you and you need to be measured. I only ask because if he disrespects you in front of others with you here I will kill him. I also fear he will become violent with you. He suggested holding that he should hold you down while I-"

Luce placed a finger over Atturdan's lips.

"I understand. Do not worry. I'm not mad. I love you and you're coming home tonight right?"

Atturdan smiled appreciatively. Her father didn't give her enough credit. She was insanely smart and level headed. Even under pressure. Atturdan was sure Luce could probably have ten different scenarios planned out in case one went bad. He knew he had a good wife, maybe even possibly a good strategist.

"I will see you tonight I promise. Also, I heard you drew your own bath this morning. I do not want you doing that. Please allow it to be done for you."

Luce rolled her eyes but nodded. She lifted her leg so that she was sitting in the saddle properly. Riding off towards her tent.

* * *

Alone. Alone is how Luce woke up the next morning Atturdan had never even come back. She was upset. Okay maybe even a little angry. He promised he would return. So why didn't he? Luce looked over at the table. It looked like he wouldn't even be joining her for breakfast. Only a small amount of food had been sat out for her. With a huff Luce got changed into some riding clothes. If he couldn't keep his promises, then she wasn't going to talk to him. She would avoid him, just as he avoided her last night. By not coming home.

As soon as Luce was saddled on Artemis, Semner showed up.

"My brother is looking for you."

Luce rolled her eye and shrugged her shoulders. She didn't care.

"Good for him."

"So you have heard?"

"Heard what?"

"I believe I can answer that."

Luce looked at Shelur.

"Why are you here? Why do you always show up when you are not wanted?"

"Shelur shut up."

Luce looked at Semner. Why was she telling her to shut up when she really hadn't said anything? Something was not right. There was a secret hanging in the air and Semner knew exactly what it was. The way she wouldn't look Luce into her eyes. Darting to and from and the way she was immediately defensive with Shelur. Who usually she was timid around.

"What's going on…" Luce asked a little worried.

"…is Atturdan okay?

Semner looked at Luce but her eyes were downtrodden. Luce clenched her jaw and looked at Semner who was smiling.

"There was a small gathering. Some of your father's men and women some of ours. Wine was had and songs were sung I-"

"Just get to the part that you want to tell me and what she's trying to keep you from telling me."

Shelur smirked.

"Atturdan did not come to your tent last night because he was in mine. Don't believe me ask her. After all she woke him up and was very disappointed in him. I told you he has no interest in a frail human like you. You were right. This is just for an alliance."

Shelur laughed and walked out of the stables. Luce sat on Artemis her face unreadable. Her brain was a hurricane of emotions. She did not need to look at Semner to verify Shelur's claims. It felt like her whole world was crumbling around her. She had trusted him. She had trusted Semner. What hurt most of all were the lies. The lies he told her. That he was actually going to try. The lie he had told when he said he loved and cared about her. He did not! He only wanted to keep her around no _alive_ until he no longer needed her father's help. Luce's hands tightened around her Artemis' fur. She was seething.

"Luce I think you should give my brother a chance to explain."

Luce looked at Semner. Her green eyes flashing with fury.

"Are you kidding me? Explain what exactly? How I am just a means to an end? Fuck you Semner. I thought you were my friend. Turns out you find me as equally naive and expendable as your brother. I trusted him. I trusted _you_."

Luce didn't give her a chance to explain. She was going out for a ride. She paused before she left.

"Don't worry. I'm not running away. I will be back. So don't send anyone after me."

* * *

Atturdan was sitting in his shared tent with his wife. Waiting for her to return. He didn't know what he was going to say. He didn't even know how to really apologize for something like this. If Semner's words were true than she was beyond angry and nothing he could say would make it right. He still had to try. He loved her. He had just made a mistake.

Noise at the front of the tent alerted Atturdan she was back. Luce walked into the tent shaking, her clothing soaking wet. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Atturdan sitting there. His lunch untouched. She said nothing and walked over to grab some clothing to change into.

"How was your ride?"

Luce stopped in her tracks and turned around. Eyeing him questioningly.

"How was my ride?"

"Yea how-"

"No I wasn't asking you to repeat the question. I was asking mockingly. How dare you treat me like a child! How was my ride? How was your night last night? Did you enjoy fucking Shelur? I'm sure you did which is why you didn't even bother to come here last night." For someone who was angry she was strangely calm with her words.

"Luce I can explain."

Luce let out a dark humorless laugh.

"I just have one question for you Atturdan. Actually two." She looked at him arms crossed. He nodded his head and stood up.

"No don't stand. Or stand I don't care. Just don't come near me."

"As you wish." Atturdan sat back down.

"Did you lie with her?" Luce asked the hurt evident in her voice. Atturdan wanted to lie. In all his life he had never wanted to lie because there was no honor in it. But he did right now. He had betrayed her.

"I did."

Luce nodded her head. At this point their marriage was just a business arrangement. She no longer cared if he cared. She no longer cared if he wanted her. She only cared for the other Orc's that shouldn't have to suffer if she were to up and leave. She would do the right thing and stay. At least until the giant problem had been eradicated.

"If she were to become with child. Would her child have standing over mine?"

Atturdan shook his head 'no'.

"Well I mean that's good news. Not that there will ever be a child because you will never touch me or _look_ at me again. I want my own tent. It doesn't have too big I just do not want to stay here with you-"

"How would that look Luce? You are a married woman. You can't have your own tent. I won't allow it."

Did he really just ask her that? Did Atturdan really just tell her what he wouldn't allow. Another fucking lie. He had promised to never try and control her. Nothing he had told her had been the truth.

"You're joking right?" She paused before she unleashed her fury.

"You mean to tell me how many people were around last night while you were drinking? How many people and Orc kind alike saw you with _her…_ " Luce couldn't bring herself to say her name. Afraid that she might start crying.

"...how many people know what happened last night? I'm sure everyone. I'm sure _she_ has told enough people, who have told even more people. I mean I heard it from her own lips. With your sister standing there. Not your lips, but hers. You want to deny me my request because of what it would look like? Telling me you will not allow it? Not surprised. Just another thing you have lied about. I trusted your sister. I trusted you. You told me you would try. You told me you loved me. You pretended to care…" Angry hot tears were rolling downs Luce's face at this point.

"...you tricked me into becoming comfortable with you. You tricked me into loving you back. My father is a vile evil man, but at least I always knew where I stood with him. I never had to question that. You are a liar Atturdan. You are not honorable. If you want to make me stay in this tent with you fine. But if you so much as touch me I will kill you. Or die trying."

Luce turned around and stormed out of the tent. Atturdan was hurt by her harsh words. Even more so by the fact he was the reason for them.

 **A/N: Oh my God! Why Atturdan? Why? I don't know why he did that. I'm completely surprised myself. I don't know how Luce is going to cope. Let me know your thoughts please. I have a feeling that Atturdan may make matters worse instead of owning up to his shit and apologizing.**

 **Endwy288** **\- Thank you so much for your awesome compliment! I hope this update is soon enough for you! I look forward to hearing your thoughts on this chapter!**

 **Guest** **\- I'm sorry for the previous cliffhanger. And for the current one! Thank you for taking your time to review. Let me know what you think! Also I don't know if you are the same guest who asked me about naming her brother after the musketeer but yes like the musketeer! Lol.**


	6. Trust is Earned

Luce put up Artemis and headed back to the tent. Confident that Atturdan would not be there. It was still fairly early and he couldn't laze about all day. Her father was here so he would be stuck up his ass some more. Possible Shelur's as well. No matter. Luce was used to being alone. She liked being alone. She preferred it. She could always hear her thoughts better. She was always able to process things better when she was alone and able to think. Being her and married to Atturdan had made her weak. It had made her one of those women in the court she despised. Luce was a powerful warrior. She had let herself loose track of becoming the greatest to ever live. Atturdan's kindness and trickery blinded her. She was not only mad at him but mad with herself. How could she be so naive. Her father was right about her. She may have been a good fighter but she still had much to learn about the world.

Luce took her time walking back to the tent. The stares and whispers did not go unseen or unheard by her. It hurt. It hurt to know that she had allowed herself to be fooled. It hurt to know that she had trusted him and he betrayed her. Luce was on the verge of tears when she returned to an empty tent. Hopefully he wouldn't come back. Luce removed her clothing and slid into bed. Pulling the furs around her body she just let everything go. She cried. She cried because she did not know what else to do. She cried because it hurt so bad. Luce cried so hard and so long that her head hurt and her nose no longer allowed her to breath through it. Her eyes were swollen and her lips were chapped. She tried closing her eyes but all she could picture was Atturdan lying beside her, rubbing her back until she fell asleep. Or him kissing her shoulders. Him admiring her body and never forcing her to take that extra step. She had it it bad.

Luce got out of bed and slipped on her robe. She walked over to the scrap bucket and began to violently throw up.

Semner who had come to the tent to just make sure Luce was okay and apologize walked in at the sight of her losing the contents of her stomach. She immediately rushed over to Luce and pulled her hair from her face and rubbed her back soothingly.

Once Luce was finished Semner handed her a chalice of water which she hungrily gulped down. Luce's for head was covered in sweat.

Semner looked at Luce. She was not well. And it wasn't just a sickness of the heart. Luce looked up at Semner and muttered her thanks. Semner helped her stand and walk back over to the bed.

"I came to talk to you but you need rest."

Luce half smiled st Semner.

"I'm sorry for being mad at you. It's not your fault. My anger was misplaced. Please forgive me?"

A few tears rolled down Luce's face and she sniffled.

"It is okay little Luce. I'm certain I would've reacted the same way. I accept your apology and I'm sorry I didn't tell you immediately."

Luce opened her mouth to speak but an overwhelming sense of sadness overcame her again.

"Not to be rude Semner but I would like to just be alone right now."

Semner nodded her head and stood. Her heart wept for her sister in law. She hoped Luce would come to forgive Atturdan. She hoped Atturdan would at least try to make things right and not give up.

"Good night Luce."

Luce watched her leave. She crawled up to her pillow, willing herself to try and get some sleep. But it didn't come. Luce stayed up all night and watched the sun peak through the opening of the tent. She was even awake when her breakfast was brought to her. She didn't touch it. She merely drank some wine and went back to lay down.

When night came around she wore a hooded cloak and walked to go check in Artemis. He was fine. Someone had taken the liberty of feeding him and cleaning his stall. So Luce returned back to her tent. This went on for several days. She had even begun to lose weight. On the 8th day is when Semner came back to check on her, she found Luce was sleeping. Her back was uncovered and Semner could see the extent of her sadness. No longer did she have the healthy brown glow and toned muscle. She was skin and bone. A grey tint dulled out the brightness of her skin.

"Why are you watching me Semner?"

Semner gasped. She thought Luce had been asleep. She approached the bed and sat next to Luce who still had her back turned.

"I came to tell you your father left this morning. He will be back in 3 months time. With his army."

"I don't care. That is not why you came here. Tell the truth." Luce whispered.

Semner sighed and placed a hand on Luce's shoulder.

"Luce my brother is worried about you. The maids have seen your state. You're not eating. You're not bathing. What little you do eat it has not settled into your stomach. Please Luce get dressed and come out of this tent."

Luce rolled over and faced Semner. Who put a hand over her mouth. Luce looked terrible. Her lips were chapped and there was dried blood on them. Her dull green eyes were swollen and red. Her long lashes clumped together. Her cheekbones were sharp angles. With dark spots under her eyes. Even her hair was a tangled mess.

"I've tried Semner. I've tried to be strong and get over it. I can't. I don't know what's wrong with me. I feel like I'm dying. I can't keep food down. Barely even water. I wish I was dead so I didn't have to feel all of this pain."

Semner tried to smooth down Luce's hair, to no avail. She simply just put her hands around her and rocked her until she hear her sleeping.

The next day Luce could barely remember the encounter between her and Semner. She thought it had been a dream only for Semner to tell her that no it wasn't. Luce wasn't well. Her state of mind was in chaos. She didn't know how to heal from the betrayal. She didn't even know why she cared so much whiched vexed her all the more.

Sitting down at the table inside of her tent Luce looked at her hands that were shaking. Her overall appearance was a mess. Her normally silky black curls were tangled and knotted. Luce decided to at least try and make herself presentable. A maid came into the tent to serve her food. Luce asked if a bath could be prepared. The maid stayed and helped Luce wash her hair. Luce was grateful. Luce couldn't stop saying thank you. The maid only smiled and told her it was a pleasure. Getting dressed she notice that she had lost some weight. Her clothes fitting a little looser than normal.

When Luce arrived at the stables Artemis was more than happy to see her. She let him out and walked him over to the training fields. She needed to clear her mind and training was the only way she knew how.

Atturdan had been staying away from Luce because that's what she had wanted. But no longer. He walked to the training fields and watched her frail body struggle to notch and arrow. She succeeded and met her target but not without putting in a lot of effort. Luce felt a presence behind her and turned around. Atturdan was standing there watching her. She quickly turned around and retrieved her arrows. No longer feeling like training. Walking back up towards him she narrowed her eyes.

"Is that how you greet your husband?"

Luce clenched her jaw. How dare he expect her to be nice.

"It's how I greet a liar."

"You look unwell." Atturdan replied unfazed by her mean response.

"My wellbeing is not your concern." Luce spat angrily. Artemis sensing his mistress was upset nudged her hand. An attempt to get her to calm down.

"Your well being will always be my concern."

Luce scoffed. This really wasn't the place to have an argument with him but he had a lot of nerve showing up here and bothering her. It's not like she had went looking for him. She had specifically told him to leave her alone. Now he wanted to pretend he cared. She wanted to believe that he did, but the logical part of her brain was firing off warning signals, that he was full of fucking shit.

"Was it your concern when you were with Shelur? Or was it your concern when you lied to my face?"

Atturdan took a step closer to Luce.

"I did not come here to fight with you Luce. I came here to see you. To try and make things better between us...because I love you and I miss my wife."

Luce bit her bottom lip until she tasted blood. Did he really think it would be so easy? Did he not see what his lies had done to her? How bad he had hurt her. She had never trusted anyone the way she had trusted Atturdan.

"You are cruel. You see me don't you? Do you see what your lies have done to me? Yet you stand here not even humble enough to admit fault. To genuinely be sorry. You hurt me. I did not hurt you. Yet you are defensive as if I am wrong. I am not wrong to not want to see you. I am not wrong to try and gather my feelings. Every day I argue with myself because me brain tells me to hate you and my heart still seems to love you. Do you know that feeling? When you really want to make things better, then you should try. Until then, give me my space and tell your whore to leave me be."

Luce walked away with tears in her eyes. So much for trying to get over being sad. Atturdan had made everything exponentially worse.

* * *

Atturdan felt bad. His wife was right. He had felt little remorse for his actions but upon seeing her state he immediately felt worse.

"I think this is the first time I have truly seen you worried. I don't think it's about the impending war." Dothos, Atturdan's loyal friend said taking a seat next to him.

"I don't know how to fix it. She is never going to forget."

"Nor should she. She won't forget but maybe she will forgive when you start trying." Dothos looked at his friend and shook his head with a smile.

"Start by just being there. At the very least make sure she eats and bathes. Then just start from there." Dothos got up and walked away.

* * *

Luce had just finished eating when Atturdan walked into the tent. She clenched her jaw and rolled her eyes.

"Do you plan on staying long? If so I'll leave." Luce stood up and tried to walk around him. Atturdan stopped her. Luce growled out in frustration.

"I told you not to touch me, clearly you do not listen well."

"You won't even give me a chance to redeem myself."

Luce looked at him with anger and fury. Her green eyes burning a hole through his soul, that he was sure his deceased father could feel. One thing was for certain, when Luce was mad you would know. Her glare could light a fire in a snowstorm.

"Redemption. You seek redemption from me?" Luce pointed at herself. "I have already explained you have to earn it. I'm not going to just fall for your charms again. You want me. This time you have to earn me."

Luce pulled away from Atturdan and ran back towards the stables. Not caring for setting up her saddle, she mounted Artemis and fled into the woods.

* * *

The sky was bathed in orange and yellow hues, by the time Luce decided to head back to the encampment. They way Atturdan had harassed her all day surely wouldn't bode well if he sent out a search party for her. She was angry with him but she also didn't want to worry him unnecessarily. Even though he was a liar she doubted he would want something terrible to happen to her.

Just as she was about to mount Artemis, an arrow whizzed past her head and embedded itself into the tree behind her. Narrowly missing her by mere centimeters. She wasn't an idiot. Whoever fired the shot had missed on purpose.

A few twigs broke an Orc stepped into the clearing. He was large. Larger than Atturdan and he was missing the tips of his tucks. Luce couldn't tell if they had been broken off or what. She knew that an Orc who was missing tusks was two things. He was either an exiled, or her had lost them in battle. But if the latter was true then he would have markings on his arms that said that's what happened. If this Orc had been exiled Luce had every reason to be afraid.

"You have wandered far from home puny human. I shall take you back and use your bones to pick my teeth." He snarled with his bow trained in her.

Luce was not a stupid girl. She knew when to choose her battles. She contemplated running but he surely would let that arrow fly and it would rips its way through her body.

"It would be in your best interest to turn and go back. You know not of whom you threaten." Luce hissed. She was weaponless, didn't mean she wasn't going to just let this Orc take her.

The Orc threw his head back and laughed. Artemis bared his teeth and growled. He wanted to protect his mistress at all costs.

The Orc's eyes snapped to Artemis and he tightened his bow again, this time aiming it at the wolf. Luce stepped in front of her wolf. She would not let him harm her companion.

"I know who and what you are. The human wife of Atturdan. Or perhaps maybe just his concubine. I will not ask again. Come with me now and I will spare the life of your beast. Fight me and you will watch him die, _painfully._

Luce looked down at Artemis who still had his teeth bared at the Orc. She stepped forward and Artemis bit down on her arm to stop her. Luce yelled out in pain but Artemis did not let go. He figured it was way less damage than what the Orc had planned. It all happened so fast. Artemis turned on his heels and drug Luce through the the forest. Running as fast and as carefully as he could. He did not want to injure his master any further.

The Orc could be heard shouting for others and charging after them. Luce cried out in pain as an arrow landed in her leg.

"Artemis you must leave me behind." Luce begged the beast. His jaws still remains locked on her arm.

"Artemis let me go. If you do not we will both die. Please. Leave me and go back to Atturdan."

Artemis slowed his place a little. Contemplating her words. He did not want to abandon her to a fate the Orc had in store for her, but she was right. Letting go of her arm Artemis licked Luce's wound and whimpered.

"Go now!" She yelled laying in the ground fighting back tears. She wasn't sure if it was from the pain, or from the the blood loss. But she was slowly losing consciousness. The last thing she saw before darkness consumed her was a massive Orc standing over her grinning.

 **A/N: So sorry for the wait. I started another story and well I guess I don't need to say what I've been doing. Also The little bit in this chapter about the missing tusks… I dont know if thats true I made it up. Please canon people don't be upset. This is in no way a canon story. Let me know what you think!**

 **Endwy288: I didn't think Atturdan would cheat on Luce either but he did. I hope the two of them can work it out. Especially since she just found herself in a world of trouble. I really don't know what's going to happen I have so many ideas! Thank you so much for your review.**

 **Teka: Thank you so much for your review. I'm sorry it's taken me awhile to update. I hope you haven' given up. I have already started writing the next chapter which i may have to split into 2 chapters because it's already very long. Let me know what you think, again, thank you for your kind words! It means a lot to me.**


	7. The Brink of Death

**TRIGGER WARNING: SEXUAL ASSAULT. DO NOT READ IF YOU WILL BE TRIGGERED.**

There was a ringing in Luce's ears before she opened her eyes. Her jaw was tight and her whole body was screaming in pain. Slowly cracking open her eyes, the light that was in the room or tent wherever she was was very dim. Slivers of light came through holes in the tent. She did not know how long she had been unconscious. Attempting to sit up Luce realized that her hands were bound behind her back. Her leg throbbed. That's when she remembered she had been shot with an arrow. Looking down the arrow had been removed and replaced with a dirty bandage. She was bound to get an infection.

Suddenly, the entrance to the tent was thrown open and the Orc who she recognized from earlier.

"Nice to see that you're awake." He snarled and kicked her in the stomach. Luce cried out in pain. Gasping for air, the Orc kicked her again, this time Luce vomited. He rolled her onto her back with his foot. Luce grunted. Whatever he was planning for her was not good.

"You are quite the prize. For a human, you're not ugly and you belong to the Orc who exiled me and my kinsman."

Luce narrowed her eyes. She was not in the position to antagonize the Orc. Her life was hanging delicately in the balance. But Luce was hard headed. If she was going to subjected to torture and harsh living she was not going to make it easy. She would fight until her dying breath. Mustering all the mucus she could from the back of her throat she spit it in the Orc's face.

"Fuck you." She spat with a faux smile.

He let out a growl and picked Luce up by her hair. He threw her up against the post in the middle of the tent. Knocking her unconscious.

* * *

Atturdan and the others had set up camp around the area where Luce had been taken. It was late and he didn't want to follow the trail in the dark. When he first arrived, his heart broke at the site of an arrow covered in blood and flesh. It had been hastily pulled out of wherever it had hit her. She was injured and she was alone. Atturdan didn't know what he would do if he never saw her again. The last thing she would remember of him would be his betrayal and his lies. In his mind, Luce was probably thinking no one was looking for her. No one would come and save her. It made Atturdan hate himself. This was every bit his fault. If he had given her more space and not antagonized her, she wouldn't be missing.

* * *

Luce was woken up by a bucket of water, or what she thought was water being thrown on her. The Orc from earlier was standing in front of her completely naked. Luce grimaced at the site of his male appendage hanging from between his legs. He tossed the bucket to the side and lifted Luce up by her restraints. Luce wiggled and squirmed in his grip despite the dizziness she was feeling.

"Continue to move and I swear what I'm about to do to you will be nothing compared to what all of my men will do to you."

The blood in Luce's veins went cold. He was going to take something that didn't belong to him. He was going to rape her. Luce swallowed a lump in her throat and began to beg and plead for him to not do this. She told him that her father would pay a ransom. The Orc ignored her as he ripped her clothing from her body leaving her naked. He lined himself up at her entrance and held her head down against the table. The rough wood digging splinters into her skin

He leaned down to a sobbing Luce and kicked her face. Whispering in her ear.

"I'm going to fuck you. I'm going to fuck you so every time Atturdan fucks you, you will see my face and be in fear."

The Orc plunged into Luce who immediately started screaming. The assault in her body was painful. The Orc mocked her and laughed as he continued to take her. Luce didn't remember when she stopped screaming but he was still ravaging her. Luce closed her eyes and let the darkness consume her.

When Luce woke hours later the tent had been lit with torches. Allowing her to see. She was alone and naked. It was cold. There was no fire, there were no furs. In that moment Luce wished for two things. She wished for Atturdan and death. She wished she could gaze upon his face one last time and tell him how sorry she was for not being what he needed. She wished she could tell him that she loved him.

Luce sat up and looked down her her core. There was dried blood between her legs and it was swollen. The tent flaps opened and the Orc walked in and immediately crossed the room and took off his pants. Luce tried to scoot away but she was weak and in a lot of pain. He grabbed her by her neck and resumed assaulting her.

* * *

When Daylight broke the next morning Atturdan and his army were already on the move, searching for Luce. A few hours later they came to a makeshift campsite. There were about 12 poorly constructed tents. Atturdan hopped off his mount and preceded to bark out orders.

"Search every single tent. If there is an Orc here do not kill them. We need them alive to find my wife."

Shelur, who had come along because even though she did not like Luce, she still had a duty to her people. Technically Luce was apart of their people. She started at the back of the campsite searching. After the third tent she entered the next one. The site in front of her caused her to purge. Luce lay upon the frozen ground, naked and covered in blood and cuts. It was clear what had happened to her. Not even shelur wished that upon her. In that moment she had regretted every ill-will she held towards Luce. She would apologize and beg for forgiveness.

Shelur removed her cloak and placed it over Luce's body and scooped her up. She was cold and barely alive. Walking out of the tent she yelled for Atturdan.

The Orc's watched as Atturdan looked at his wife and let out a strangled cry. He took Luce from Shelur's arms and headed back towards his mount. Everyone else followed suit. It was a two day ride back to the encampment. He hoped and prayed she survived until then.

* * *

Atturdan sat in his war tent in rage. Dothos and his top warriors including Shelur were there. Atturdan wanted revenge. His wife was alive. Unsure if she would ever be the wanted the Orc's head on a spike who had defiled her body.

"Sir, our scouts were able to track them back to the Giants stronghold."

Atturdan's eyes flickered to Dothos.

"So they're working with the Giants?"

Dothos nodded his head. "We believe so."

Atturdan slammed his hand on the large wooden desk. It all made sense now. Why the Giants were attacking. Rakgu, who he had exiled wanted revenge. He was playing a very dangerous game. Rakgu knew he couldn't attack Atturdan directly but getting the Giants involved he had the upper hand. Only Rakgu didn't bank on King Laniss' army.

Atturdan dismissed the group and walked to his tent to check on his wife.

Semner had just finished pouring a broth down Luce's throat went Atturdan had entered. Her sad eyes looked at her brother.

"You will drive yourself mad." She said placing the bowl on the bedside table. She began to massage Luce's throat and wipe her mouth.

"I did this to her. If she hadn't been mad at me she would've never ventured so far out. She would've never left."

Semner stood and walked over to her brother taking his hand into hers.

"That is not your fault. Do not blame yourself. You only need to focus on helping your wife when she wakes."

"Has she improved?" Atturdan asked taking a seat next to Luce and stroking her cheek. It angered him so see her face so bruised and cut up. He would make sure Rakgu would suffer.

"Her fever is gone and she has been tossing a little. I'm sure she will wake some time tonight or tomorrow. She has a strong will. She's a fighter. I think that's why she came back from the brink of death."

Atturdan nodded his head.

"Thank you for watching over her Semner."

"Get some rest. I'll see you in the morning."

Atturdan watched his sister leave and turned his attentions back to Luce.

It was some time later that night when Luce opened her eyes feeling groggy. She set into a panic. She forced her body to sit up. Ignoring the pain shooting through her. Her eyes darted around the room. It was familiar, yet she didn't trust it. She had to be dreaming.

"You're awake!"

Luce turned and faced her husband. Her eyes widened with surprise. Her mind was playing tricks on her. There was no way that beast of an Orc had let her slip out of his filthy fucking fingers.

Atturdan watched as his wife stared at him like he was a ghost. She clearly was afraid.

"Little one, say something."

Luce looked away and began to weep. She had heard stories from others who had been on the brink of death to hallucinate and see things. This was it. Her brain was allowing her last moments to be somewhat decent.

"I wish you were real."

Atturdan blinked at her in confusion. He was real. He placed himself next to Luce cradling her in his arms.

"I am real."

Luce sobbed into his chest. Her fingers toying with his hair. Of course that's how he would respond. It was her dream after all.

"I wish I never left you. I'm so sorry for running away. You don't know how much you meant to me. I wish I could feel the real you one last time."

Atturdan pulled away and looked down at his wife. She really didn't believe he was real.

"Luce, you are safe now. I found you. You're home. With me. With Shelur and with Artemis. You've been sleeping for almost a week. You almost died but you did not."

Luce took in his words like water to a sponge. She was back? She really had been found. It was all too much. The confusion swirled her mind and taunted her. She touched Atturdan's face, her hands roaming across his tusks.

"I'm...I'm not dying?" Her golden eyes pleading with him to be honest.

"No. You are safe now. Close your eyes and when you wake up, I promise I will still be right here. You will still be in my arms."

Luce pondered his words for a moment. She didn't have much of a choice. She could close her eyes and sleep. Either she would awake and the nasty Orc would be there or Atturdan. Or perhaps she wouldn't wake at all. Praying for the best Luce closed her eyes and let sleep claim her.

 **A/N: I'm sorry for that. I didn't expect it to go there but it did. Let me know what you think. Also I realize it's the shortest chapter yet but I really wanted to get this posted. I see some more people subscribed, THANK YOU! Enjoy.  
**


End file.
